RWBY- Of Nights And Wolves
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: When Ruby, Sun and Penny are saved by an unknown ally. Ruby wonders who it was that saved her? After another initiation test, a girl uncovers hidden talent's when her new friends are in danger. And what's the beef between a certain criminal and a quiet student of Beacon? Rated M for violence, and scenes that were made to disturb people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, and welcome to my new story. I hope people will enjoy this and if there are any mistakes anywhere PM and I shall change it. **

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

It was a normal night, just like any other really. If you can count walking around town with a monkey boy and Penny normal but anyway. We were at this cafe just talking about Beacon and the tournament that just passed. Now we all get to have some free time and I _was_ with my sister, Weiss and Blake but they ditched me and went back to Beacon. I said I'd stay a bit longer. Anyhow, Penny, Sun and I are currently sat drinking warm tea.

"So, why does Blake hide her kitty ears?" I asked Sun seeing how he's the only one who can uphold a conversation with her.

"Well, I think it's because she used to be a member of the White Fang. But now she isn't I guess she doesn't want people to know who she really is" The blonde male said as he took a sip from his cup.

"That would make sense" I said as I too had a sip from my drink.

"This tea is great, what blend is it?" Penny asked randomly like she does.

"It's just normal tea, I have no idea what blend it is?" I said as I giggled and looked out the cafe window. I looked out into the night and noticed how there were no clouds around; it was just the stars and the moon. Then that's when we all heard it. The silence before the storm. It must have been the shop right next door to the cafe as it's wall came crashing in. All three of us ducked to take cover and waited until the dust from the wreckage had settle. I stood up and jumped from my seat only to regret what I saw. Walking 'oh-so-casually' away from the scene was none other than Roman Torchwick and his gang of thieves. I looked to Penny and Sun as we all nodded before we ran out from our spots and towards the man,

"HEY"

"Ah, if it isn't Red. sorry I can't stay for a conversation but as you can see. I have something better to be doing" the gingerette spoke in his signature gentlemanly way.

"Back to stealing dust again are you. I thought you gave that up after we destroyed most of your cargo last time" Sun shouted as he pointed towards the docks of Vale.

"Well you see, I can't leave a job undone. It just not my style" Roman said with a smirk on his lips. For once he wasn't smoking those damn cigars. He lifted his hand and I watched as his men walked off carrying a box. That must have the dust in it. I pulled out my scythe and ran towards Roman. But before I could even get close, I had the end of a cane aimed to my head. I jumped into the air and swung my arm above my head. I brought my arms down along with my scythe, directing my attack towards the ground where Roman was stood. He was about to fire again but he was knocked to the ground by Sun as he used his weapon to trip him up. I was mere millimeters away from chopping Torchwick's arm off but he rolled away at the last second. My scythe buried itself in the ground and I swung my body up and around on the handle. I threw a kick to Roman's face sending him flying backwards down an alleyway.

"I'm combat ready...again" Penny shouted as she whipped out her swords and ran into the alleyway. There was a gun shot and some sounds of metal against metal before Sun and I ran towards said alleyway. Upon entering the darkened area, we just managed to catch sight of Penny climbing up a ladder to the rooftops. I looked at Sun as he looked at me before he ran up the ladder using his monkey skills and I simply stood on my scythe and used it's rifle part to launch myself into the air. As I reached the top of the roof I flipped and landed on my feet. Sun close behind me as we ran towards Penny who was laying on the ground. Sun helped her up as I looked around the other rooftops. I saw something white moving quickly on the ground again. I looked down with my silver eyes narrowed, trying to make out the shape. But as soon as the figure stopped and turned I was on my way down the building. Sun stayed with Penny while I ran after Roman. I was right behind him as he turned down an alleyway. I turned down a different one and climbed to the rooftop in hopes I could cut him off with an above attack. But as I reached the top of this rooftop a strong gust of wind rushed past me and blew my hair into my face. I ran along the rooftop and looked over onto another rooftop. Roman was at the end and he was just getting onto one of his planes. I jumped down onto the lower rooftop only to land straight on top of both Penny and Sun.

"Well it seems you are in a sticky situation. Until next time Red" I heard Roman say as he was hanging from the doorway in the plane. I tried to get free from the other two as they were trying to do the same. This resulted in us getting nowhere, I looked back at the plane to see Roman holding his cane out towards us and I froze. The failed jump had caused me to let go of my weapon and it is out of my reach. At for the next five second everything went in slow motion. I watched as Roman's gloved finger pulled the trigger of his gun. i watched in fear as the bullet started speeding towards us and then I felt myself and the others flinch as something dark covered my vision. All of a sudden the red hues of Roman's bullet turned into a soft pink shower of dust. I looked up and saw someone in a floor length dark blue cape with the hood up. That's when everything went back to normal speed as the plane's engine roared meaning it was leaving. I watched as the shadowed figure ran towards the plane and it it's pale white hand, held a silver, metallic staff. The figure jumped into the air of the edge of the roof and spun it's staff around it's small delicate fingers before catching it one end and swinging the other around in a circle. While doing this a small ball of white energy built up and when the staff was swung, the ball of energy flew off and straight into the plane's backside. There was a small explosion and a lot of smoke which clouded my vision of the being. But when the fog had faded the figure was gone.

"Was that one of your friends Ruby?" I heard Penny ask me as something moved by my leg. I looked around and saw Sun's tail, tangled around my ankle. I moved my foot and Penny sat up leaving Sun in the middle of us. Together Penny and I helped the faunus up and I looked to where the plane was headed. It was hard to miss the plane when it was leaking smoke from it's tail-end. But what surprised me was how; whoever that person in the shadows was, had enough power to do that much damaged in one hit. I couldn't even get a bullet mark when I attacked that one night with Glinder. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to see Sun pointing to a rooftop higher than the one the three of us were currently on. I looked over to Penny to see her looking up as well before my silver eyes joined hers.

There standing on the higher rooftop was the person who saved us. The moon was in the background of the figure so I still couldn't make out any features. A small breeze took the figures cloak as it gently swayed with is. All I could see was the person standing there, there legs shoulder width apart, one hand by their side and one hand holding their staff upright. All I did manage to notice was the colours. It was like they were wearing a catsuit with a white jacket. But from this distance I couldn't tell, all I know is that we were lucky tonight. Very lucky.

"No Penny, I don't know who that was"

* * *

"You're so making that up" Weiss said in her annoying tone as she placed her white brush down beside her on her bed.

"Okay, I may have exaggerated a little bit on the fight scene. But who wouldn't. I was only trying to give it some oomph" I said as I popped my head down from my bed and hung over the side to see Weiss. She got under her covers and turned over so that she was facing the wall.

"I have had enough of your story's. I'm going to sleep"

"She's right we should all get some sleep. We have another initiation round tomorrow. Something about a new student who has yet to be paired" Yang said in her happy voice as she got under her covers.

"Isn't anybody interested in the random person who saved me" I shouted with an irritated huff at the end. I sat back up on my bed as I too got under the covers.

"If I were you, I would be worrying about tomorrow. It seems our team, team JNPR and some other new comers are going into the forest tomorrow. They have to find a relic before we can" Blake said as she closed her eyes and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight team RWBY" Yang shouted before giggling and settling down. I heard someone giggle but I wasn't sure who it was. As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but let my thoughts run back to the strange figure I saw in town last night. It's like no one has seen it except Sun, Penny and me. other than that, this person, this...nightwalker...they don't exist.

* * *

**Well that about does it for the first chapter PM me or review please. Anyone else want to add anything.**

**Ruby: OH MY GOD...**

**Yang: What are you 'oh my god-ding' about**

**Ruby: I'm in a story (Le squeal)**

**Weiss: (hits Ruby) Really, We're all in this story. Even jackass over there on the chair**

**Me: Um...why did you tie him up and gag him**

**Weiss: He tried to kill Ruby, Blake and monkey boy...oh and penny.**

**Me: That's no reason to gag him and tie him up (untie's Roman and takes off gag)**

**Roman: Why thank you miss, you are very kind even to a criminal**

**Me: (evil smile) It's far better to cuff him to a chair and watch him try and escape (handcuff's Roman to chair and put's key in pocket.**

**Weiss: (Places arm on my shoulder) I'm beginning to like you.**

**Ruby: I want the next chapter Please do as SweeChiHysti-chan says. I want to know who this person is that saved me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2. I did htis one for a friend coz he said he was ecited to see what happens next. so just for you...enjoy =^_^= XX**

* * *

(? POV)

_It's been so long since that time. A lot has happened since then. I wonder how things are with you Granny. I can't believe it's been five years already. _

I sat in my room reading up on the history of the humans and monsters. One day I was going to be a huntress just like Granny had been for several years, before she retired that is. Since she found me when I was four she'd been teaching me about monsters and dust and the history of everything. Every detail about each individual monster, all the functions of the different coloured dusts; I was fascinated by it all. And one day I was going to be a huntress, just like Granny. I turned a page in my book about the existence of monsters and humans when a sound down stairs caught my attention. I ignored it thinking it was a rat or something. We don't exactly live in the town like most normal people. No, Granny and I live out just against the border of a forest which is lived in by a pack of Ursa's. But they never seem to attack the house, they come close and I watch them, hooked by my curiosity. When they didn't attack they seemed like normal animals, eating, inserting dominance, sleeping, moseying around. But then again looks are deceiving. I sighed and closed my book before shaking my head. My mop of short, ashy brown hair flipped this way and that before settling into a mop again. I never really understood my hair; it never seemed to go straight. It always seemed to spike out in random places. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite my bed and stretched my arms up into the air. It was 10:36, way passed my bedtime. I stood up from my chair and shuffled it forwards back into place at my desk, before picking up my book and placing it back on the shelf. I rubbed my light brown eyes and started towards my wardrobe when I heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs. I pause in my actions and listened again. I heard shuffling downstairs and a woman's voice. It wasn't Granny's voice. I felt a chill run up and down my spine. That was a tell-tale sign that something wasn't right. I seemed to be gifted in that department. I could sense things before others and tell when something wasn't right. I ran over to my bed and got onto the floor. I reached under my bed and pulled out a case which contained something I had been working on for a while. I opened the case and looked at my weapon. I was currently at Signal Academy but I wanted to go to Beacon so that I could pursue my goal to be a huntress. I pulled out my weapon and held it in front of me in a fighting stance. The cool metal pole glistened in the light in my room. Someone how I'd managed to merge different dust into my weapon creating some kind of BIG magic wand. It was only 5ft long but then again I was only a small teenager still in some kind of secondary school. I was only 12 after all; to be honest I was hardly a teenager. I gripped my plain staff tightly and raced out my room and down the stairs. I stopped running when I got to the hallway to Granny's shop. She sold dust you see, the kind that had healing powers and those kinds of properties. Never the kind to harm people though. I snuck down the hallway until I came to the shops door. It was still closed so I opened it a crack.

"You'd better hand over the dust lady, I don't have time for your rambling" a woman said as she held her hand towards Granny. I watched as her hand lit up and a flame ignited in her pale. I looked again at the woman to see she was only a teenager. She had semi short black hair that was pulled to one side and she wore some kind of red dress. There was another teen behind her, a male. He had short ginger hair and bright green eyes, but what I did notice was he had extremely long lashes. A bit like me, I have long lashed on both my upper and lower eyelids, his was just the bottom. He was kind of…cute. I saw some other people in black coats and red glasses surrounding Granny on the floor. One held a large sword to back of her neck while her hand we being bound together. I looked around again and presumed the older teen female was their leader,

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a patient woman"

I watched as the black haired teen moved her hand towards the shops window and launched the fire ball that was in her hands. I heard the glass break as I let out a little yelp from the sound. I have sensitive ears so any loud noise hurts like hell. I even dropped my staff which clinked when it hit the wooden floor. I crouched down and hoped that no one heard me. I was wrong, I opened my eyes not knowing I'd closed them and when I did I saw the gingerette looking at me from where he was stood. I froze, my light brown eyes locked with his green ones. But the strange thing was he didn't do anything. He just stared before the woman in red called his name. It was at that moment I saw everything in slow motion. Two men were stood by Granny, one holding her in place by tying her up on the floor, the other holding a gun to the back of her head.

Everyone else was gone out the front of the shop that was now on fire and as missing an entire wall. I heard a boom and a flame erupted behind me as a beam came through the hallways ceiling. It was already on fire. I screamed slightly and grabbed my staff. I jumped out from my hiding spot and jumped into the air. I brought my weapon down on the man with the gun and watched as my staff spilt his skill clean open. His blood went up onto my body and over the floor. His body limp and lifeless as he fell into flames that had spread like jam on bread only not a sweet. I heard that woman's voice again as I heard a guns safety catch remove itself. I heard the fire and twizzled my staff in my hands effectively catching the bullet and sending it back the way it came and killing the man. He spluttered a bit as blood came from his mouth. I felt sick watching him die let alone knowing that I'd just killed two people. I turned to Granny and ran to her; she was my hope of surviving in this forest. I wasn't trained in using dust yet so I couldn't use it, I didn't know how too to begin with. I felt tears run down my face as the flames started to surround us, reaching closer and closer towards us. I'd already burned myself as I felt the stinging on my arms. I tried to untie the ropes that held Granny still.

"Child, what are you doing here still get to safety" the old lady told me with her calm, caring yet croaky voice. No, I couldn't let her die. She's done so much for me and I've done little to help her. I have to save her…

"No, don't want to. Not without you Granny" I shouted through my tears and I started shaking in fear.

"Felix, listen to me. You are a brave girl and have done so much already. If you stay you will die and you will not be able to become a huntress, is that what you want?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you. Granny, do you not like me anymore?" I asked as tears still fell and the flames increased. Things started to explode and fall around us, the smoke was burning my lungs and I was starting to feel light headed. My vision started to fail me as the flames and smoke all became a blur of orange and yellow. I heard something in the background of all the creaking and crackling the flames produced. It was coming closer. I dropped my weapon and flung my arms around Granny's bound body as I cried into her shoulder. Her grey hair was short, and her pale blue eyes held so many memories if you looked close enough. I was in most of those memories. I could feel my skin starting to sting even more and when I looked down I was bleeding heavily. My arms the worst and my clothes legs were burning in the flames. I wanted to claw my eyes out s the flames slowly engulfed us,

"I want to save you as you saved me"

"Child, you saved me the moment you turned up…at my…door" Granny spoke quietly as her voice turned into a whisper at the end. I heard another gunshot and that's when Granny's body fell onto mine. She wasn't as heavy as I'd expected, mainly because Granny was the same height as me and very thin. I shifted her onto her back in the flames as I nudged her shoulder and called to her. But the single bullet hole through her head told me that she wouldn't answer back. As my skin peeled off in the heat of the flames I felt anger rise inside me which cancelled out the pain. I walked through the flames to my staff and picked up the burning metal. It burned into the flesh that was still untainted and it hurt. But my tears were only those of anger. I lifted my head up into the night as I gripped my staff tightly. There in the sky was some kind of plane. It was grey and bulky and it had its light's shining down on me. I saved Granny when I turned up, I don't know what she meant by that. But all I know is that if she's dead. I want to follow. She's been more than Granny to me, she was like a mother. And a child cannot survive without her mother. I looked at the plane and made my way back to Granny dead body. I lifted my staff up off the ground and closed my eyes which were now crying tears of blood. I felt my body shaking in exhaustion as it began to shut down. Being in the darkness with my eyes closed felt nice and I didn't want to open my eyes ever again. I cleared my mind of any thoughts and focused on the area around me. The tree's that once swayed calmly in the gentle breeze and the night sky that used to be filled with millions of stars. I then opened my eyes and cried out as loud as I could as I slammed my staff onto the ground as hard as I could. Then in the blink of an eye…the area I was in disappeared in a pure white light. The last thing I remember seeing as I gazed up at that grey plane was the ginger haired teen holding on tightly to his seat as the woman with black hair closed the side door. His green eyes staring into mine as I finally felt my body fall to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Felix you there" Someone spoke as they clicked there fingers in front of my face. I blinked and then found myself staring into blue eyes. I blinked again in confusion before everything sunk in. I was just about to take part in my initiation test. There were a total of 8 new comers into Beacon, me being one of them. The person with the blue eyes, that's Nathan. I met him at the orphanage after police found me unconscious in a forest with severe burns to my body. At the moment I stood on a metal platform on the ground as the grey haired headmaster was explaining what the objective was. Good I hadn't missed it…much.

"And team RWBY will be pair off with you four. Nathan Game, Leo heart, Felix Blue and Daryl Sol" The man said as he took a sip from his cup. There were others but they went off with team JNPR. I hope it's nothing serious we have to do,

"Team RWBY has been decided already but this test is to see what partners you will be in and what your team name will be. Your objective is to find a relic each in your pairs and then reach the other side of the cliff. How ever this time it is a race. The first pair to the top of the cliff will win obviously"

"How do you know when someone's at the top of the cliff" A girl with blonde hair asked. I looked over from where I was and saw Team RWBY, the blonde haired one was quite tall and she looked like she could pack-a-punch. I stood back in line and looked out across the Emerald forest. Things couldn't get any worse could they?

"Well that's simple, at the top of the cliff there will be a gong. Ring it and you win. You can still win in your pairs, if one of you reaches the gong before the other. For instance, if both of you are climbing and one of you falls, the partner will be able to win for you by simply ringing the gong" The blonde haired woman next to the headmaster spoke quickly and politely.

"One more thing students…kill anything in your path" Ozpin said with a smirk as he faced the other cliff we were meant to get to. I head something click into place before I looked at Nathan with a shocked expression as he did me.

"Wait, how do we la-aaaahhhhhh" Nathan started before we were all catapulted from our stations on the ground and into the air. I closed my eyes as the ground vanished beneath me as I was sent flying into the air. I watched as the forest was now directly beneath me. Everyone was flailing around before team RWBY made there moves and landed. I looked to Nathan as the rest of our would-be team started descending in the air and towards the tree's. That's when I let out a little giggle at Nathan's statement,

"Never mind"

"You dumbass Nathan" I yelled as I grabbed him and held onto him. I held out one of my arms which caused us to changed direction at the last minute. This in turn sent us flying into a tree and then into something wet. I looked around as found everything floating and that's when I panicked. I can't swim. I tried to call for Nathan but all that could be heard was the sound of water filling and drowning out my screams. I felt something tug at the collar of my battle outfit before the light stung my eyes as I drew in some much needed air. I must have been laid on the floor for a few minutes because Nathan had a worried look on his face as his blue eyes looked into mine,

"That's how we land"

"I knew that, but you put yourself in danger you idiot" Nathan laughed as he helped me sit up. I rang my mid length ashy brown hair out before braiding it up. I slowly got to my feet as I brushed and rung out my clothing. My battle costume was a knee-length baby blue dress with black trimmings, a pair of black army boots, and a belt that had two pieces of material either side that hung down to my ankles, that material was also black. Also my belt held onto my staff which I had finally finished making. It was now a 7ft staff made from metal and combined with dust elements. At both ends it had a Celtic pattern etched into it and at the very ends either side, a small blue crystal ball was held. At the moment it was folded up into a smaller version so it was only 1ft long and easily fit on my belt. I looked back at the short haired brunette male and smiled,

"It's not a smiling matter; you could have drowned if you were on your own"

"Well I was with you and we landed safely after all, no broken bones" I smiled and looked up into the clear opening. I saw the op of the cliff in which we were meant to be headed and Nathan was my partner. Which I'm glad for (you see Nathan grew up with me in the orphanage as well as going to both signal and Beacon).

* * *

"Do you think we should put her under disciplinary for trying to kill herself" Glynda said as she handed Ozpin the camera recording device.

"Hm, no…it was a good landing. Maybe she didn't know she couldn't swim" The grey haired headmaster said smiling,

"But she has a great partner who looks out for her"

"Perhaps something more than friends" Glynda said as she looked out across the emerald forest.

"Perhaps"

* * *

"Found anything yet" Nathan asked me as I climbed down from the tree I was in. I brushed my hands off and nodded my head in success,

"Great which way"

"That way" I said pointing towards a cave which should lead to a small burnt out area of the forest.

"Great, we're going into a cave with no light what-so-ever" Nathan smiled as he walked towards the cave with me, his hands behind his head as he began whistling. As we arrived at the cave's opening I saw small carvings on the wall. I looked at them and then at Nathan,

"What does it say?"

"Nothing, they're pictures. Picture's don't talk, they show us the way dumbass" I looked into the darkness of the cave and shrugged before pulling Nathan towards it. As we entered, the light from outside vanished as we ventured further and further into the abyss. After a while W gave up on trying to see anything as I sighed and stopped,

"Ouch watch it?"

"Sorry, but that's what happens when you randomly stop in the darkness with me right behind you" Nathan taunted behind me as he snickered. I sighed and rolled my eyes, not that anyone would see and held my hand up. In a matter of seconds a small flame ignited in my palm and lit up the cave. I looked at Nathan and gave him a death glare before continuing ahead. When Nathan decided to catch up he placed a hand on my should and turned me to him,

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, after a month of being in the orphanage I started being bale to do things like this. I can also move things and make plants grow. I can even make it rain, guess I'm just advanced"

"That's not normal Felix; you shouldn't be able to do things like that. You should tell the headmaster" Nathan said as he let go of me and looked at me suspiciously.

"Nathan its fine, if anything starts getting out of hand I'll tell someone but for now I'm in control" I said as I gave a thumbs up with my free hand.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Nathan said before we continued. It wasn't long before we heard something and saw a dim light up ahead. I let the flame in my hand burn out and the end of the tunnel became more apparent. I looked at Nathan as he looked at me and we made our way towards the light. When we got there the smile on our faces was unmistakeable. In front of us was the best scene we'd ever scene. And we were standing in the centre of it.

* * *

**And that's it for another chapter. Hope you are enjoying this. Review me if you want me to carry on please. I want to know if poeple like this or not. In the next chapter then Peace and Marshmallows XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM MEMO I'M BEGGING.**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Where is everyone? Last time we were altogether by now. So what's going on?

"Ruby are you even listening?" Weiss' voice sounded in my head. When my mind focused back into reality as I almost walked into my team partners back. I quickly stopped and looked at the white haired girl with an innocent look upon my face. Was I listening, nope...Oops.

"Um I may have been slightly distracted-"

"That's not good enough Ruby, if we're a team we're supposed to listen to each other not zone out" Weiss hissed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. I looked at her with a worried expression as to what she may do to me, but she sighed, turned around, and carried on walking. I was quickly at her heels making sure to pay attention this time,

"Okay, obviously the relics we are supposed to find are small and hidden better than last time"

"No duh" I whispered to myself as I looked around the forest trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Something moved within the tree's but I didn't quite catch what it was. I shrugged it off as Yang trying to pull tricks on us.

"And when we do find the others I'm going to leave them in my dust tracks as I race up the mountain and win for us. Ruby, you can be the distraction for me...RUBY"

"Huh, what. Oh...sorry, I thought I saw something in the tree's" I admitted as I pointed to my side of the pathway.

"Typical, oh hey. I think I found the relic" Weiss said as she looked up into a tree and pointed to it. I looked up at where she was pointing and narrowed my eyes.

"Uh...where?" I said as I shrugged and looked at Weiss. She huffed and grabbed my shoulders, she pulled me to where she was standing and pointed again. Then I saw it, it was shining in the light between two tree's. How did they even get it up there, it's like it's floating,

"Oh, I see it now"

"You moron, come on before someone else see-"

"YYYYEEEAAAAHHHHH" Shouted a males voice as someone came flying in between the gap of the tree's and straight for us. Weiss and I simply took a step to the side each as the flying person dropped to the floor face first. I then heard some rustling beside me and I turned to see another male holding a phone up.

"How was it to fly Leo?" said the blonde haired male. He came up to us then dropped to one knee, and placed his phone down by the male on the floor. The floor-licker chuckled into the dirt and held up his thumb to the camera. That of which I could see, was actually filming him.

"Awesome" Leo said. He pushed himself from the floor and wiped his face free of dirt before getting to his feet. He then looked down and at his hand. In his hand was a small, plain, gold ring. He turned to Weiss as she was closest and took her hand,

"I believe this is what you were looking for"

"Hmpf" was all Weiss said as she took the ring and crossed her arms. She then turned around and gave the poor guy the cold shoulder. I simply giggled behind my hand before an arm wound around my shoulders.

"Whats so funny shorty?" The blonde haired male smiled as he placed his phone away. I moved away from his arm as I stood next to Weiss.

"Nothing, Why'd you give us the relic?" I asked as I realized they'd gotten to it before us so why did they give it up.

"Oh well, we have this already" Leo smiled as he pulled out another ring, this one had a green gem on it and the band was in gold,

"Getting your relic was an entire accident. I can put it back if you'd like"

"No it's fine, saves us from struggling to get it. Anyway, have either of you seen anyone else" Weiss asked as she turned back around and joined the group. Turns none of us have seen anyone else except this chance meeting. We all decided to stick together until we reached the cliff, then we'd all race each other to the top to make it fair. So that's where we were headed right now. As we got to the bottom of the cliff however my eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

"YANG" I shouted as I ditched Weiss, Leo and Blondie and ran towards my sister. She was sat on a rock looking out over a small pond which had a waterfall on the far side. Next to my sister was Blake who was sitting on the ground. She turned around first and stood up, it was only after Blake stood up and faced us did my sister turn around. But she was too late, for I had already ran and jumped towards her. Yang only had to seconds to react and all she did was pull me into a hug,

"What relic have you got?"

"Blake has it. Blake show them the relic" My sister said as she smiled and let go of me. I sat down on the rock next to her and looked at Blake expectantly. Blake nodded and pulled out a ring too. This one was purple in colour and had a matching purple gem. I then looked back at Yang before looking around.

"Where's the other two?"

"Don't know, we've only been here a couple of minutes. Do you think they're lost" Yang asked as she too looked around.

"Maybe they can't find their relic" Blake said as she came towards me and Yang and sat down on the ground in front of us.

"Nah, Nathan isn't that clueless. We bunked with him when we first arrived and he seems to know a lot about finding things and general whereabouts. he's pretty smart in the geography path" The blonde guy spoke again, what was his name.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about that girl that's with him. She seems pretty defenseless. I saw her hugging Nathan as they were landing. I hope they're okay" Leo stated as he looked to the blonde guy.

"Okay I can't take this. What was your name again?" I asked looking at the blonde haired, pale blue eyed male. He kinda reminds me of Jaune. Both the males looked at each other before one sighed and looked at me. He stepped forwards and held out his hand.

"I'm Leo Heart" One said. This one had short black haired that looked like it had been cut in random places. He had lightly tanned skin and he had glossy purple eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and matching black skinny jeans. On top of that he wore a torso/chest plate, a pair of spiked out shoulder pads, wrist guards and knee pads, all of which were made from a dark metal.

"And I'm Daryl Sol" The other said as he too held out his hand. Daryl had shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His complexion was normal really, if not more towards the peachy colour. He wore similar kind of outfit but his had a back plate and ankle guards as well. His were coloured in silver like most metal and under it he had one a red and black stripped shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. We all shook hands until I ended up shaking Weiss' hand. Then we all started laughing,

"We already know who you guys are"

"Yeah oldman Ozpin gave us a brief about you guys and team JNPR before today, same with the other team" Leo smiled as he looked out across the lake. Suddenly we all paused our actions and fell into silence as we heard a giant thud behind us. It came from just out of our view. But the next five seconds happened all to fast as a giant Ursa came running out from the tree's and let out a massive roar. It was so loud that I could feel the ground shake under my feet. Deciding it was best to leave we all took a glance at each other before we legged it to the base of the cliff. we all looked up the top as we began to climb at a fast rate. I looked up and saw a little ledge sticking out that was high enough out of the Ursa's range.

"Guess, get over to that ledge. We can wait for the other two over there?" I shouted as everyone either nodded or replied with a form of yes.

"I hope the others are having better fun than what we are" Daryl joked as he was the first to reach the ledge.

* * *

(Felix'sPOV)

"What do you think is on the other side?"

"A lake no doubt Nathan. And you said you were great at geography" I smiled as i sat on the ground of the tunnel and looked over the edge of it. I looked down to where the water was landing. Who would have thought we'd of ended up coming to a waterfall. It's just my luck seeing out how I hate water. But we have to get out of here somehow and I'm not going back the way we came. I think I can see the cliff from here albeit, it's a bit blurry from the falling water.

"Hey, Look what I've just found" I heard Nathan say as he laid down next to me and pulled something gently from my slightly damp hair. When he pulled whatever it was free, he gave it to me to look at. It was a ring, a plain silver band like they have for engagements.

"Nathan..."

"Yes"

"This is no time to be proposing to me, I know we are both legal now but this is not the best of times. Although I'll give you brownie points for the way you did it" I smiled as I put the ring back in Nathan's hand. He knew I was just fucking around, we've done something similar to this before back at the orphanage,

"No wonder why we had a hard time finding it. That's a poor choice for a relic"

"I agree, but it must have gotten caught when we walked through some bushes or whatever. Hey I have an idea" Nathan started as he got into a sitting position. I followed suit and sat up.

"Oh god...Go on" I sighed sarcastically.

"If we don't have to give this back, do you wanna prank the others into thinking I'm proposing to you. Do exactly what we just did except I dunno, put it in...your homework book or something"

"No, then we'd have to explain to the professor that we aren't really getting married. Plus...I don't think I'd want to get married. No offense if you wanted to but I'm not exactly the best choice. We'd have to change the vows, or the part about death do us part"

"True, I still think someone is looking after you though, There's no way anyone could have survive and explosion like the one you were involved in" Nathan said as he stood back up. I looked at him and tried not to think about the past. He held his hand out to me and looked out at the waterfall,

"Felix, would you do the honor of jumping down this waterfall with me. To be my bestest friend, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love in the friendly way and cherish...sort of"

"Aw Nathan" I said as a wiped an imaginary tear from my eye and took his hand. The brunette pulled me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"I thought you'd never ask"

I giggled as I pulled my staff out and pushed Nathan behind me. My staff unfolded itself to its 7ft height and I made an infinity symbol with two of my fingers. As I did so a the infinity sign became visible and I tapped the center of it with my staff which I'd given the name Ember. As I touched my staff to the center of the pattern, the blue glowing from trapped the top of my staff and started glowing brighter. Two wings sprouted from the end and when the light faded the wings were the same colour as my staff. A strange black metallic colour which little specks of glowing blue. I climbed on the staff like I was riding a bike and signaled for Nathan to get on. He placed the ring relic into one of his trouser pockets and climbed on, his brown fingerless, leather gloves reached around my front and he hid his face in my back. I forgot to mention...Nathan doesn't like heights. I giggled before pushing forwards with my feet as we fell from the tunnel and through the waterfall. I let out a happy sigh as the cool air hit my face. I didn't realise how stuffy it was in that tunnel. The wind rushed past my face and gently flowed through my once again wet hair. As we were about to hit the water I pulled up the tip of my staff and leaned back caused us to make a U-turn and saw into the sky again. I have to admit, the first few times I did this I felt like I was going to fall off or be sick but once I was in the air...I was won over and suddenly jealous of birds. I didn't go to high because Of Nathan so I glided over the tops of the tree's. That's when I saw a group of people sitting on the ledge on the cliff face. Ah, there they are? And that's also when I noticed the Giant Ursa under that ledge, Ah...it's just one of those days. I flew around in a circle towards the waterfall again before circling off and coming into land beside the pond the waterfall created. I stayed still as Nathan got off before I dismounted and waved my staff. This in return changed it back to normal. Nathan drew his red and black coloured ax and pointed it at the Ursa. A small trigger came down by his finger and as he pulled it, a silver bullet shot out and embedded itself straight into a fleshy part of the monster. The Ursa let out a seriously loud roar which would have left my ears ringing if I wasn't for Nathan covering them. He let go and we watched at the Ursa turned to us and lowered its head in a charging manner.

"Great" I sarcastically laughed.

"What" Nathan asked all innocent like.

"You pissed it off" I said as I stood in a fighting stance. Nathan caught on and stood in his fighting stance just as the Ursa launched itself at us. But then, the most strangest thing of all happened. Something nobody could have ever predicted...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, i'm begging here. I'd like to know if this story is worth finishing. PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEEE**

**Ruby: Come on readers can't you see SweeChiHysti-chan is upset**

**Yang: Why is she on the bed holding a bunch of flowers**

**Ruby: Oh no she's dying. please review to save SweeChiHysti-chan only your reviews can save her**

**Nora: OH NOOO, NOW WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP**

**Ren: Nora, go do something constructive**

**Nora: O-Kay (Runs off in puff of smoke)**

**Blake: how do you put up with that**

**ME: WAHHHAHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK NORA**

**RUBY: SHE LIVES**

**NORA: 99 monkey's umping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mummy called the doctor and the doctor said, "No more monkey's jumping on the bed"**

**Ren: Blake...I've been asking myself that for a very long time.**

**Nora: PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS HAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

(Nathan POV)

Everything happened so quickly my mind couldn't comprehend what happened. I heard team RWBY and both Daryl and Leo shout out to us. But that couldn't stop what we all just witness. A mass blur of black zoomed passed me as I was forced to the ground from the force that zipped past me. My weapon was forced out from my grip as my body was thrown to the ground. I hit my head, I knew this because my vision failed me before I saw my ax combined with a auto-reload machine gun just that little bit out of my reach. I heard the giant Ursa roar before the ground shook. In panic-mode I looked towards the sound to see a Beowolf fighting against the bear like monster. I stared at the fight going on. What the fuck! Why would a monster fight another monster like that? It's not a dominating fight, no...This was a set and match fight to the death. Beowolf VS Ursa. I rolled around into my stomach from my side as I army crawled towards my weapon. Reaching my hand out I gripped the handle and in a flurry of arms and legs; I got to my feet and dashed towards the safety of some trees.

"Thank god that Beowolf jumped out when it did or we'd have been kebab meat" I said to Felix smiling as I looked behind me. As I did I noticed she wasn't there. I looked around the part of the forest I was in, but I couldn't see her,

"Felix where are you?"

I looked back at where the fight between the monsters was happening but I couldn't see a speck of Felix. I could feel my heart begin to thump in my chest and it hurt. I didn't love Felix no, she's like the younger sister I never had. We've had our fair shares of fights when we were growing up and our fair share of laughs. I've seen her get hurt for me and I would do the same for her. We like two peas in a pod and nothing could change that. I respect her ideas as she does mine. We support each other and give each other guidance but most importantly... we stood by each others back from day one.

"FELIX, WHERE ARE YOU" I called out. I heard a thud as the ground shook beneath my feet. My royal blue eyes darted towards the monsters. The Ursa had over-powered the Beowolf and was aiming to bite at its neck. I froze as I watched the fight unravel. The Beowolf's clawed hand reached the Ursa's ribs and ripped out a chuck of flesh. The blood from the Ursa piled out onto the floor in massive clump. The Ursa in return roared loudly and clamped it jaws around the Beowolf's neck, only this time it picked it up and threw it back down to the ground. The wolf monster howled out in pain and began struggling against the beast. I felt a twang of guilt hit me as I watch these beasts fight it out in front of me. Something shining then caught my eyes. I looked over at the cliff to see everyone at the top along with both Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. This was bad. Felix is still out here but I can't see her. I looked around and the monsters again before back up at the cliff. I saw Ozpin looking at me before I saw other people join. That must have been team JNPR and the other 4 new comers to Beacon. I gave one last look around for Felix before biting my tongue and running towards the cliff. As soon as I was three steps away from the cliff's bottom, I flipped my ax in my hand so that the sharp end was towards the ground. I placed one foot on the blade and pulled the little trigger by my finger at the opposing end. As I did this a round of bullets hit the ground as I was pushed into the air. But I didn't make it far before I was thrown onto the floor by my ankle. I choked from impact but otherwise I was fine. That is until I looked up and straight into the bloody red-eyed of the giant Ursa. I had enough time to close my eyes and brace myself for the impact of claws to my flesh...but that never happened.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM" A dark yet feminine voice called out. I heard the sound of something scrapping against metal. I slowly opened my eyes to see a 7ft staff pinned one end to the ground. The middle of the staff was wedge between the claws of the Ursa and the end of the staff was held by a pale hand. I followed that hand up and met with the still damp hair of Felix as her light brown gaze was turned and aimed at the Ursa. There was a moment of silence in the world, not a breeze or a trickle of water was heard. Even though we were so close to the waterfall. The giant Ursa retracted its claw and held its arm about its head for another attack but Felix was slightly faster. In a quick swish, she brought the end of her staff that was pinned the floor and smashed it down on the beasts hand. The beast cried out as a spark of blue went through its hand and into the ground. It started to whimper and sniffled as it got on all fours but lifted its injured hand from the floor like an injured dog. I slowly sat up and Felix stood in front of me with her staff at arm's length. The Ursa growled at my friend, its sharp teeth showing and dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva. I got to my feet behind Felix and readied my ax in my hands in case anything else tried to attack us,

"You okay"

"Yeah, I'm good. Little winded but good" I replied as I stood beside the younger female. The Ursa roared at Felix and I flinched. But out of the corner of my eyes I clearly saw that Felix didn't move a muscle. Her eyes remained on the Ursa, and the Ursa fell into a still position. Felix took a step forwards towards the best and my instincts told me to grab her before she did anything stupid. I grabbed part of the material that fell from her belt but that didn't stop her. She simply took her belt off. I couldn't move and to be honest I wanted out of there. the Ursa backed up a little bit and stood on its hind legs making itself even bigger than it was and let out a warning growl. Felix stopped in her tracks. She held out her staff to her side and slammed the end of it into the ground so that it stood on its own. I blinked once…twice as the ashy-brown haired girl held out her hand towards the beast. In return the beast simply smelled the air before landing on one of its front legs. With its injured paw still in the air, the black furred monster took a tentative step towards Felix. I felt my grip on my ax tighten as I feared the worst but then something strange happened. The Ursa smelled the air that was mere inches away from Felix's hand before grunting, snorting and walking away in the other direction towards the forest again. I sighed in relief as Felix retracted her hand and let it fall to her side. In the next five seconds team RWBY, JNPR, the new comers and both teachers were down with us. I placed an arm around Felix's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She didn't return it but I could feel her shaking slightly. That must have been so scary for her,

"Hey Hey, whatever you just did worked"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Ruby asked Felix as each team had worried looks on there faces…all except the ginger from team JNPR. She walked up to Felix and placed her hand on her free shoulder.

"That was totally awesome, that Ursa looked like it was gonna' eat you up but nope. You were all like silent assassin on it and-"

"Nora, shut up would you. Can't you see she's in shock at the moment" The black haired male said.

"Huh, Oh sorry I'm just totally won over by her awesome semblance power and-"

I completely shut off from what this Nora girl was saying and transferred my attention to Felix who was still lightly shaking in my arms. She looked up from my chest in which she was leaning against. I looked into her cloudy honey coloured eyes and smiled as she smiled at me. She pushed off from my chest and stood up. Everyone took a breath and relaxed before I looked in the direction the giant Ursa had gone in. I know Nora said it was semblance but I'm not to sure. If it is, Felix hasn't known about it for long. Suddenly Weiss's voice rang in my ears as I looked at her. She was pointing to Yang and Ruby who were now holding an unconscious Felix in their laps. Felix's head in Yang's lap as Ruby placed her hand down.

"Professor?" Yang asked worriedly as she looked at the blonde haired huntress. The woman pushed her glasses up and looked at Ozpin who simply looked at Felix's unconscious body. I looked down and noticed a tin amount of blood on the side of her face. It looked like it was from her hair so she must have hit her head or something. I looked back at the headmaster as he sipped his coffee.

"Take her to the infirmary. Get the nurse to check her over for any serious injuries and leave her be. Mr. Game, I want you to stay with Miss Blue. It seems as if she trusts you a lot. Once the check up is done you can go in and wait for her to wake up" Ozpin said before he turned and started walking away. I looked over and saw Felix in the arms of the long haired male from team JNPR before I walked over to him.

"Thanks but I can take her" I said and held my arms out for the girl. The male simply nodded and handed her over. I held Felix bridal style in my arms as her head was pressed against my leather clad chest. I looked at all the teams before asking them,

"Does anyone know where the infirmary is?"

"I do, come on team RWBY…To the infirmary" Ruby shouted as she zoomed off. I sighed and looked at her sister Yang who gave an apologetic look before signally for me to follow her.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Darkness, that's all I can see. Mainly because I can sense my eyes are closed. I feel like I'm being watched yet all I can see is darkness. I feel warmth as well, like something is keeping me warm from the cold around me. I feel myself frown as voices reach my ears and my eyes slowly open. My vision was blurred at first but slowly and surely the blurred colors become people I recognize.

"Hey, how you feeling? I got you this" Nathan said as he held up a glass of water. I smiled and sat up slowly. My whole body felt like it had been sat on by a big dog. My arms ached when I used them and my back felt stiff. I looked over to Nathan as I got comfy and took the glass from him. I whispered a thank-you before taking a sip of the water. My parched throat fully replenished with the cool water. I must have been pretty hot or the water was pretty cold as I felt it running down my throat and into my stomach. What happened again, I remember staring at the Giant Ursa but then everything became disoriented? I put the glass down on the bedside table before pausing and looking around. This isn't a dorm room.

"Where am I?" I asked. I watched as Nathan sat down on a chair beside my bed. I looked down to see I was wearing a pair of white PJ's. These aren't mine and they are definitely not Nathan's.

"You're in the infirmary, you passed out after facing off against a Giant Ursa" Nathan told me with a sympathetic smile. I smiled back and looked out the window, it was starting to get dark outside. I sighed and looked at my hands that were now clasped together on my lap. It was today, I forgotten about it due to the initiation test. It's Granny's birthday. I can't believe it's been nearly 5 years since that day. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Nathan. He knew about what happened after I told him, the whole fight thing. But I missed out the teen boy I saw that day. Everyone else I described, including what happened to Granny and me, until the part where I passed out. I don't remember that anything between that and waking up in hospital with the woman who owned an orphanage. Nathan hugged me as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but they were still tears of anger. Men get over these things easily by fighting random people or objects, woman don't tend to fight. We hold on to our hatred forever.

"I miss her so much sometimes" I mumbled into Nathan's shoulder. We stayed like that for about 10 seconds before I felt someone watching us. I opened my eyes to with a glare to see Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway of my room in the infirmary,

"Professor Ozpin"

"WHO WHAT HEY" Nathan said as he let me go and turned around. I sat back to the way I was with my back against the wall and my hands clasped together in my lap,

"Um professor Ozpin...Should I leave?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to Miss Blue alone please" The grey haired headmaster said with a warm smile and his coffee mug in hand. Nathan looked at me but I didn't look at him. He got the message though. My short haired, brunette friend nodded at me and then walked out the room, closing the door behind him. I didn't look up at the headmaster, It's not that i was afraid. I was just worried if I was right in thinking that I'm in trouble now.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled as I started to rub my fingers against each other.

"For what?" The headmaster spoke calmly as he sat in the chair that Nathan was sitting in before he left. He took a sip from his mug before placing it on the bedside cabinet.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did. I put myself in danger along with a fellow student. It was stupid for me to do. Especially since I'm not even a week into my huntress training and-"

"It's okay. Your alive and so is your team mate. I simply came here to tell you the name of your team and it's captain. From today onwards you are a part of team DLFN (dolphin), and Daryl is your leader. Tomorrow is the weekend and you have that off like when your went to Signal"

"Oh, thank you" I said as I finally looked at the headmaster of Beacon Academy. His hazel eyes were already locked on me as I smiled at him and moved a few strands from my side fringe over, so I could see. I picked up my glass of water from my bedside cabinet and drank what was left before looking out the window at into the now darkened sky. The moon was almost full and the sky was slightly cloudy so I couldn't see the stars,

"Would it be okay if I went somewhere tomorrow or do I have to stay here"

"The nurse hasn't told me anything out of the ordinary. You have a few scrapes and bruises but other than that she's happy with you to leave. And You will be sleeping with Penny as you and her are the only girls in your teams"

"Okay...Penny, I can deal with that"

"You'll have to decorate your rooms to suit you of course. At least you can have fun with that. You could paint your nails and talk about cute boys too" Ozpin smiled as he picked us cup and made for the door. He closed it behind himself after selling a goodnight to me. I snuggled under my covers for the night as I turned onto my side and looked out the window and into the night sky.

"Happy Birthday Granny" I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Review or PM me if you will please, any idea's are welcome. Anyone have anything to say.**

**Yang: Nope**

**Blake: ...**

**Ruby: Can't think of anything.**

**Roman: Can I be the best criminal mastermind in this story? I'd fancy that role**

**Me: (Whispers to Ruby) Isn't he that already?**

**Ruby: Apparently not**

**ME: Uhuh...Um...Nope Sorry.**

**Roman: I asked nicely, don't make me use this (lifts cane)**

**me: ...When did you get out the handcuffs**

**Roman:...You know. I'm not really all to sure about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY-HO, Chpater 5. I hope you all know i have no idea what I'm doing with this story, i'm working it out as I go along. Anyway Hope you enojoy sorry if it's a tab bit long XX**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I watched with a worried look as Professor Ozpin entered the infirmary rooms. I blinked and looked behind me to see everyone else lined up awaiting my answers. I looked back around the corner we were all hiding behind to come face to face with Nathan Game.

"H-Hey N-Nathan" I smiled as I slowly stood up straight. He walked around the corner and into the little big group we were all in. Daryl and Leo we also with us awaiting their fellow team mates,

"How is she?"

"She's got a few cuts and grazes and I think a form of amnesia. She can't remember passing out or you guys coming down from the cliff. But she's allowed out tomorrow" Nathan told us with a sad look on his face. Those two must be really close if not lovers. They seem like the perfect match,

"Guess I'll be turning in for the night. What's our team name?"

"Team DLFN (dolphin). I'm leader much to my dismay. I can't even tie a not let alone lead you guys" Daryl said as Anime tears flooded down his face. Leo and Nathan just laughed and patted him on the back before walking off,

"See you guys tomorrow, night"

"Night Guys" We all shouted. I turned back to my team and team JNPR before nodding as we walked towards our dorms. I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow. I need to get a new set of pens; I've run out of ink already. And I think Yang wants to get a new scarf. As we arrived at our dorms, we all parted ways into our respected rooms,

"Night you four, see you in the morning"

"G'NIGHT TEAM RWBY SWEET DREAMS" Nora shouted as she ran into her room. I laughed along with the rest of my teams as I shut the door to our dorm, ran and jumped onto my bed and let out a loud sigh as I relaxed. We all got changed into our PJ's before climbing into our designated beds and turning the lights off.

"Hey what should we do tomorrow? I need to go to town, Yang do you still need to go?" I asked as I pulled my covers up. I snuggled into my bed and pulled down my eye mask after closing my eyes.

"Yeah why not, why don't we take Penny with us? Apparently Team-over-the-hallway got totalled by her…nearly" Yang said with a slight hint of amusement. I have to admit, seeing Penny battle is very impressive. I'm surprised she came to Beacon,

"We could also ask Felix if she wants to come"

"That's a good idea, we could go to a café afterwards when we're done shopping" Blake said before I drifted off the sleep.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

I felt the sun's warmth pouring in through the window as the rays rested across my eyes. I groaned and rolled over onto my other side as I slowly opened my eyes. My light brown orbs landed on the door of my room in the infirmary section of Beacon Academy. I sat up and stretched before I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear me. The door opened and in walked Glynda Goodwitch. I nodded in her direction as she walked over to me carrying some of my clothes. She placed them at the end of my bed before looking at me,

"Good morning Professor"

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She asked me with her lime green eyes staring straight at me. I think it was something to do with her face but, it seems she's always scowling at people. I don't know if anyone else has noticed this yet? Maybe it's just me…Oh well.

"I feel a bit achy but other than I feel fine" I admitted honestly. I pulled the clothes from the end of the bed and inspected them. It was my usual everyday casual clothes. A pastel yellow shit mixed with light pink and baby blue in a tartan fashion, a pair of rip-kneed dungarees, pastel yellow socks and a my ankle army boots. I looked up to the blonde haired professor and 'thanks' her before she turned and headed for the door.

"I have a message rom Team RWBY. It's more of an invitation but they would like you to go to town with them today. Would you like to go?"

"To town…Sure why not, gives me a chance to look around" I smiled as the woman nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I smiled to myself as I got out for the bed and changed into my clothes. Hm, I may need my backpack just in case. I folded the White PJ's from the infirmary up and left them on the bed after I'd made it. It would probably be washed along with the bed but hey, why not. I left the room and walked down the hallway down the hallway in hopes I'll run into someone who knows where my room might be. Luckily I walked into Blake as she was standing outside a room,

"Uh, hey Blake"

"Hm…hey" She said with her monotone voice. I mentally rolled my eyes before the door to her side opened and out stepped Yang, Weiss and finally Ruby. They all smiled at me before Ruby spoke up.

"Hey, do you wanna' come to town with us, I'm going to grab some more stationary equipment then we are going to a café" Ruby said excitedly as she made a puppy-dog face and held her hands in a begging manner. I nodded and she shouted,

"YAY LET'S GO"

"But I need my backpack, it's got my…purse…in it and stuff" I said before almost spilling what I really had in my backpack.

"Oh yeah, your sharing a dorm with Penny, come with us" Yang said smiling as she started walking down the hallway.

Eventually we ended up at a door at the end of the hallway team JNPR and RWBY's dorms were on. Yang knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a girl around 4 inches taller than me. She had shoulder length ginger hair and bright green eyes. She also had freckles which were cute.

"Hello team RWBY, how can I help you today?" the girl asked almost robotically. I smiled and stepped forwards holding out my hand towards the girl.

"Hi I'm Felix…I'm your dorm-mate" I smiled. The girl known as Penny took my hand and pulled me into a hug before pulling me into the room. I struggled to get from her grip but once I did I looked around the room. Two beds, two bedside cabinets, two pairs of wardrobes and a single light in the middle of the ceiling. One side had a few personal touches and the other had nothing but a suitcase on its bed. Ah, that's mine,

"Is Penny coming with us?"

"Depends, Does Penny wanna' come with us" Yang asked as she flicked a lock of golden hair behind her shoulder.

"Are you going into town?" Penny asked as she held her hands together and looked at team RWBY.

"Yeah there going to get some things and then we're going to hit a café. Wanna join?" I asked as I dug my backpack from my suitcase and stuffed an outfit into it along with a few weapons. I made sure no one was watching before picking out a blue hairband that had a diamond-shaped bone, with a little blue gem in the centre of it. I pulled my mid length, ashy brown hair over my shoulder and braided it before using the hairband to tie it off at the bottom. I buttoned up my backpack before slinging it over my shoulders and looking back into my suitcase. I looked at everyone else to see them looking at me with expectant looks on their faces. I picked up my folded staff and held it out,

"Should I bring it?

"Yeah, you never know who you could run into when your out wandering around" Ruby said as she looked at Penny. I watched as Yang placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder and shook her head.

"I doubt that guy will bother twice in one week. And if he does he's stupid"

What guy are they talking about, is it that blonde one I saw or the other man in the white. If it's him I'll simply sneak up and stun him. I can't believe someone would try to hurt Ruby and her friend like that. But then again, she shouldn't have gone after him after he stole from that shop. Especially after he took all that dust.

"I'm ready" I sang out as I slipped my staff into one of my dungaree's leg pockets. They're very deep and I can fit a lot into them easily. Great for when you need to carry multiple things at once. Once I'd done that we all made our way out the room, locking the door and making our way to the town.

* * *

"Okay, got my things. Anyone else need anything before we head to the Café?" Ruby asked as she held a bag that contained all her stuff she'd just brought. Everyone looked at each other before they all looked back to Ruby,

"Okay, let's got then….TO THE CAFÉ"

"Seriously" I mumbled as I leaned over to Yang and rested a hand on her shoulder while I covered up my mouth to_ make_ it look suspicious,

"Is she always like that"

"It's not as bad as Nora. But Nora's nice too" Yang replied quietly as he walked off after Ruby with me close behind. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Weiss.

"She's a very strong fighter. She can hold her own against Penny" Weiss said in my ear. I paused along with Weiss as I looked back at Penny who smiled at me and stopped beside me.

"Really, but Penny's too sweet to fight" I joked fully aware of what Penny was and how she could do the things she can do. I shrugged while looking at Penny before she laughed and we carried on walking together side by side. Weiss just stood there looking shocked at me reply. Well not like I haven't seen Penny fight before. I did save her and Ruby before right,

"So Penny, how was your first week at Beacon?"

"It was wonderful. I met so many new people. Not many of them talked to me but then I met my team who are very nice people" Penny spoke sweetly like she does. All of a sudden there was an explosion which caused us all to stop in our tracks and look behind us. I looked up over some buildings to see smoke rising up into the starry sky.

"OH COME ON" Ruby shouted. I wondered why at first but then Yang answered all of my question in one simple statement.

"Yup, he's definitely stupid" Yang smiled at her younger sister as she looked up into the sky,

"What we gonna' do, we could just ignore it and go to the café like everyone else"

"I think that's a good idea. I don't want to end up sacrificing my place at Beacon because we got involved in some kind of shoot out" Weiss said as she took a few steps back.

"I agree. Ruby the last time we faced that guy we all to a close shave. Let's just let the police handle this, this time" Blake said as she too stood beside Weiss. Yang stood beside her as well but I remained with Ruby on this, mainly because I wanted to check it out. Penny stayed beside me with Ruby.

"Look, you guys go back and tell someone what's going on. Ruby, Penny and I will go and find out what going on and keep tabs on whoever is behind this" I suggested as I took Ruby's bag of stuff and handed it over to Yang. Yang looked at Blake and Weiss as they nodded to each other and ran off back to Beacon. This left Ruby, Penny and me to see what the hell was going on.

"Right, come on before he gets away" Ruby said before running off. Penny following and me shortly behind. I heard something gin the distance which caused me to look up…it was _that_ plane. A sudden flashback of a certain night flashed before my eyes as I knew we wouldn't make it in time before the culprits were gone. I slowed down and pretended to sprain my ankle which caused Ruby and Penny to look back,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go on I'll catch up" I shouted. After Ruby and Penny were out of my sight I ran into an alleyway and changed into the gear I had in my backpack before hiding my back in a bin which I would come back for.

I grabbed my staff from the belt around my waist as I summoned the dust wings again. By now I could no longer hear the plane, which meant it had landed. I was worried how long it was going to take before it left again. I climbed onto my staff and jumped into the air as the wings carried my weight perfectly and lifted me high into the night sky. I went as high as I could before it got to cold before I straightened out my staff and flew towards where the smoke was coming from. The docks… I swear this has happened before. It was in the local papers. I flew towards the smoke before spotting Ruby and Penny still running. I overtook them quickly before landing on the crane that was in the docks itself. My staff returned to normal and folded itself up as I placed it back on my belt. At the moment I was crouched down on top of the crane as I looked over to small crowd at the docks. Wait a second…When did it become dark. I must have woken up later than normal. Come to think of it, the sun was pretty low when I woke up. Suddenly a bullet in my arm woke me from my trance as I grabbed the wounded area and let out a strangled hiss. I looked out at the crowd to see they had separated and were firing at someone. That was Ruby and Penny. I heard Ruby cry out as she was thrown backwards by a hit. The bullet that was fired at her left behind a pink hue and at that moment I thought I knew who I was up against… I just couldn't find him. I felt my wound become hot as I looked down to see the bullet in my hand and my arm glowing faintly. When the glowing vanished I moved my arm again to test it out. It was fine. It must have rebounded from Ruby's scythe.

"Finish them" I heard someone shout. That voice…where is it from? I stopped trying to remember when the plane started up. My time to do some damage. I pulled up the dark blue hood from my cloak and hid my face from the world. I grabbed the band that bound my hair and pulled it out before tucking my hair back into my hood. I held out my hand towards the air-ship as it started to lift off the ground. I watched as my hand started to glow a light blue. The engine of the plane started to stutter before smoke came out from it. After about 2 minutes of holding the plane where it was, the engine cut out and I watched as the people inside fell to the ground before evacuating the vehicle. Nice move, because after they were all out I clicked my fingers and watched as the plane set itself alight. I heard someone shout and my light brown eyes caught hold of someone pointing at me. Looks like my position is uncovered. I smirked to myself and stood up so that everyone could see me. I was stood in front of the full moon that glowed brightly behind me. A gentle breeze took the ripped ends of my dark blue cloak and caused them to flutter in the air like butterfly wings. I grabbed my folded staff and held it beside me as it unfolded to its full length; I then looked around at the people below me before letting out a little giggle.

(? POV)

After the Bullhead's engine cut out for some uncanny reason. I evacuated the vehicle which turned out to be the best idea because after about 2 feet away from the damned thing, it blew up. It must have been a mechanical reason, never mind however. I paused after I got to one of the many crates I'd have stolen, and caught my breath before I heard one of those idiot White Fang members shout something. I peered around the corner of the container and towards the top of the crane where the man was pointing. As I did however I saw a familiar figure. He was clad in a navy blue, tight polo top with matching bottoms. The bottom's had one long leg and one short. He wore a white, sleeveless tailcoat with silver trimmings, a pair of black ankle boots and most importantly a long dark blue cloak with its hood up. The ends of the cloak were ripped slightly and the only thing holding it on the figure's strangely delicate looking body was a bow. The figure held a metallic looking staff which towered above its master by at least 2 ft. And by judging from that, I can assume this boy is an attendee at Beacon. The figure jumped down from the crane like he was jumping from the second step up the stairs. And he landed with perfect grace as he stood with his legs slightly parted and his staff beside him ready for battle. This isn't the first time we've met, the first time was just a glimpse after I tried to shoot down Red and her troublesome friends not to long ago. While I happened to be lost in my thoughts however, I failed to notice how easy that boy had taken out my last remaining white fang members before he was down to his last. I watched this with a keen interest as that figure in blue took him down with a single hit to the lower ribs with his staff. That thing must be pure metal to do that much damage. As the last Faunus hit the floor I watched as the figure looked at him, almost like he was studying his kill before devouring it. I lifted my cane towards Blue and aimed. But it was like he knew all along that I had been watching. As soon as I blinked and opened my eyes after, the figure was gone; but I couldn't stop myself from pulling the trigger. I watched the pink fire it left behind as the bullet hit the ground and exploded, I flinched slightly when I felt something cold touching the back of my neck. I felt my knee's go weak as an invisible force hit them. I was then on my knees on the filthy floor as my neck begun to tingle.

"Do you have any idea how much of a pain you are?" I heard the boy say as I closed my eyes in hopes I could drown out this painful yet dull ache in my neck. How was he doing this?

* * *

**I knonw I refered to Felix as a him, but that's mainly because Roman hasn't exactly had much close contact with Felix yet so he hasn't quite cottoned on that He's-a-she. Sorry if that's a spoiler but you were bound to find out sooner or later. **

**Ruby: You ruined it, it's rubish, your rubish**

**Me: Ruby**

**Ruby: You suck, your sucker, your life will suck from now on**

**ME: RUBY...I have cookies (Holds up chococlate chip cookie)**

**Ruby: Have I ever told you how much of a great friend you are.**

**ME: All the time (Rolls eyes)**

**Roman: I highly doubt your that close (*Gets hit lightly)**

**ME: (Whhispers to Roman) Shut up or she'll start whining again.**

**Roman: Good plan.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Felix's POV)

He must have thought about shooting me. But I didn't let him take that chance. Before he could see it, I was standing right behind him as I teleported in the blink of an eye. I saw the confusion on his shadowed face as I grabbed his neck, the point where the shoulder meets the neck. I pinched it hardly with my fingers and used my staff the gently tap the backs of his knee's. In return he fell to ground onto his knees. I smiled in victory before I spoke.

"Do you have any idea how much of a pain you are?" I said gently. I felt the male tense under my grip slightly before I noticed something…He's really warm, and his muscles feel tense. Is he…scared? I lost my smile and crouched down behind the man, but I still held onto his neck. I leaned over to his ear and noticed he had ginger hair,

"Why are you stealing the dust?"

"That my friend is none of your business. Now if you'd be so kind as to let me-"

"Not happening. And If I did, you have no way of getting away" I said in all honesty. Yes I'm trying to stop him but it's true. I destroyed his getaway vehicle. Suddenly my ankle cracked and I wobbled slightly in my crouched position. This caused me to let down my defences. The next thing I know is I'm on my back and the end of a cane is being held to my head. I back up, but I trapped myself against a container. I looked around for an escape but nothing would have been possible without using my powers. Something I don't do unless I'm hidden. I watched with wide, light brown eyes as the man with the cane removed my hood. But I quickly hid my face with my arm and dived between his legs. I rolled onto my feet and ran off limping slightly, behind a crate. I ran down a line of them and took a left then a right then hid to catch my breath. I stood on one foot as pain started to spread through my left ankle. I heard someone walking and the distinct sound of a cane tapping the floor. I looked up and looked between the gap of two containers. There standing with his back to me was the man in the white suit.

"Come on out Blue, I haven't exactly got all night to wait for your boyish games" I heard the man say. I giggled at that. He think's I'm a man, what a douche. Never mind…oh shit he heard me giggle. The next thing I know is that I'm frozen to the spot as I stare into a pair of perfect green eyes that have extremely long bottom eyelashes…Those eyes, I've seen them before.

(Roman's POV)

I heard a little giggle come from behind me and so I turned around. That's when I froze. I froze as I looked into a pair of light brown eyes; they were surrounded by thick, long lashed on both the top and bottom eyelids. I've seen those eyes before. A long time ago in that shop. I was just starting out with Cinder, That girl was hiding behind the do in the same position as now. She looked so scared but in those childlike eyes I saw hatred and anger. But now I see a strong girl with, wait…female. I do believe I'm slipping. Although I don't think a Male could be as graceful as she is, I should have seen it.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this" I suggested, and when she moved I'll take off and get away. I couldn't be a criminal mastermind if I couldn't get away from a mere girl. She blinked before her pale, childish face vanished. I heard something shift before everything went quiet. This is my chance. I took off towards to end of the dock where a little boat would be waiting. I spotted it on the way in on my bullhead. See I always think ahead. I jumped down from the docks and into the boat. I started up the engine and sped off into the ocean towards the Island that held my base. I let out a sadistic chuckle as I looked back at the docks. She's gone, smart girl. Just as I turn around I saw the girls face inches from mine. I let out a yelp and fell backwards which rocked the little boat,

"How did you-"

"You, who are you and who was that woman you were with five years ago" I heard the ashy-brown haired ten ask me darkly. She held a dangerous glint in her eyes and I couldn't answer her. For once I was speechless. When I didn't answer she held out her metallic staff and I saw she had two dust crystal either end of it. I held out my cane and fired at her. When the smoke cleared she was gone. Ah, I got her this time. I let out a breath I was holding and stood up. I took hold of the wheel to the boat and resumed controlling it. I just about saw the outline of my base and let out a happy sigh as I was almost out of the danger zone. But before anything else could happen I was lifted from the boat and into the air. My cane slipped from my hands as I let out a scream as I was carried higher and higher. I have to admit I was scared, I never really scream. I looked up as I was trashing around as Saw that I was being carried by that girl. I looked back over my shoulder to see she was riding her staff and the end of it had grown wings. That's interesting, it really is. Suddenly I found myself clinging to a pole that was on the top of a tall building. Where has she taken me. I watched as she floated down in front of me and looked at me,

"Answer me, who was the woman"

"I'm sorry, I must not give out names young Lady, that's confidential" I smirked. Perhaps I can talk myself out of this.

"Very well" I heard her say before she floated upwards and flew off. Ah, that didn't work. I reached for my phone to call for some backup (help) but as soon as I flipped the screen up, the thing lost power. I suddenly found myself staring into light brown eyes. I flinched as she appeared out of nowhere,

"I'll give you to the count of three. Or you're going in there"

I looked to where she was pointing and shivered. Anywhere but that place, I hate strip clubs. Especially that one. Last time I was there, the place got blown up by some Blonde chic. She also took out Junior; he hates me for that now. I looked back to the girl and gave up. There was no getting out of this.

"One"

"…" I can't can I? what will happen.

"Two"

"…" But if I tell her I Won't have to work for Cinder anymore; I can go back to being a normal criminal master mind.

"Three, Times up" I heard her say with a smirk on her face. I have to admit…that was pretty hot. Ah, this is bad. Mustn't think of her that way, but still she is pretty cute now she's older. I felt a grip on my collar as I was lifted into the air once again. She flew towards the club house where I met Junior. She stopped right above it and looked down at me with a sweet yet evil smile on her pink lips,

"Later"

"Her name is Cinder Fall, now please let me go" I asked calmly. I looked up with a charming smile on my face; this usually gets the lady's. I felt my heart skip a bit when she smiled back. I'm going to be safe. She's not that scary. Oh, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The next thing I knew, I was falling through the air towards the flat rooftops of Junior's place. I closed my eyes and prepared for the hurt that was about to be received but in the end the only pain I felt was at between my legs. I felt my body fall against something soft and it smelt like coconut. I opened my eyes to see the light brown eyed girl with my hat on, looking back at me. I looked down to see we were flying in the air and by accident, my arms wrapped around her waist. I felt her tense as I did so and I could have sworn I heard a little squeak.

"Just understand, I only saved you because you're kind of cute" I heard her say. I felt a smirk on my face as I leaned my head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"That's what they all say before I kill them brutally. Making sure they're loved ones are watching just to be that extra bit cruel" I gave myself a mental smile of victory before I was full on hugging the girl in my arms as she tipped us upside down,

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I take it back"

I closed my eyes and held onto the girl's small delicate feeling body. And I just couldn't resist holding on tighter when I realized where my hands were. I know I'm a gentlemanly criminal but come on. I have a cute little girl in my grasp and she's good at making people talk. Dear lord what am I thinking?

"This is your stop am I correct?" I heard the girl say. Oh it's over already. What a shame.

(Felix's POV)

As I straightened out my staff from being upside down I felt a grip tighten around my chest area as I took in a quick breath. He didn't do it on purpose, it's no on purpose. That's what I was telling myself, yet I couldn't help the blush that was on my face. No, I can't go and get a school girl crush on him, he's evil. I saw our destination and turned to look at him over my shoulder. Oh, he's missing his hat. I'll have to go back and find it. He may be evil but I can't bring myself to hurt him. He hasn't done anything to me, but his leader is another story. I'll burn that woman in the same flames she killed Granny. Hm, He's quite cute with that face on. His eyes closed and his lips shaking slightly, he looks like a kid like that. I felt a small smile fall on my lips as his grip around my chest tightened again. God if he holds on any tighter my boobs might just burst. I slowly lower us down from the height we're at until we are hovering about a foot from the ground.

"This is your stop am I correct?" I said softly as I looked back over my shoulder at the man holding onto me. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around him.

"Um yes but why didn't you turn me in. I am a criminal after all?" The ginger spoke as he got off from my staff and landed on the floor with a little click from his shoe's. I slowly floated down until my feet touched the floor as I got off my staff and watched as the wings disappeared and the staff folded itself up. I placed it back on my belt and looked up at the man who was waiting for an answer. I sighed and placed my hands at my hips.

"I have yet to see that in you. Back at the dock all I saw was you running away. Yes you pointed your cane at me but you did nothing else to hurt me. You didn't steal anything and you most certainly didn't plan a very good escape route. To me you're no more than a man without a purpose. Or more like a puppet"

"You've changed a lot; maybe that incident 5 years ago really did change you. But how you survived an explosion like that without any injuries I'll never know" The green eyed male spoke as he placed a hand at my cheek. I felt myself lean into his touch. It was so warm and gentle. I still can't believe it's the same guy,

"But I can still see you have that gentle look about you. Like that time I saw you hiding"

"I knew you saw me, and to be honest I didn't escape without injuries" I admitted but that was it. I had to go, before the sun rises. Before people know I'm not there. I need to sleep as well. I looked up at the man's gentle looking eyes before closing mine before I could get lost in his. I took a few steps backwards and pulled out my staff. I let the wings sprout from the end before I ran towards the edge of the base and jumped off. As I was falling, I positioned myself onto my staff and pulled the tip upwards towards the sky. This caused me to saw up towards the stars. I pulled my hood back up and headed back towards the alleyway. But not before looking back at the ginger haired man. He was looking at me, watching me fly away. And I thought to myself, I can't just leave him without a name. Just to tease him I closed my eyes and linked my mind to his.

"_A parting gift, my name is Felix Blue"_

I giggled as I landed back into the alleyway and retrieved my backpack from the bin. I quickly changed back into my other clothes and placed my battle gear into the bag before slinging it onto my back. I used my staff to speed things up and flew back to beacon. I did a quick circle as I calculated where my dorm is before finding it. I glided down towards it to find the light still on. I hovered by the window and looked in to see Penny reading a book on her bed. I tapped on the window and she looked up. I waved at her smiling as she walked towards the window. She opened it and I flew through before landing and folding up my staff.

"Hey friend, did you enjoy your flight?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug. I let out a little 'oof' as she semi-strangled me. When she let go of me I slung my backpack onto my bed and closed the window before pulling the curtains. I turned around to find Penny staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked around me to makes sure she was definitely staring at me.

"Did you enjoy your date?" She asked out of the blue. I felt my face heat up as I flipped my hands into the air and shouted.

"It wasn't a date, he was trying to hurt you so I distracted him" That was it. I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. That was the lamest thing I've ever said to defend myself.

"So what was this about?" Penny said smiling as she lifted her hand and let a little screen show in it. I looked at the screen to see myself dress in my battle outfit, on my staff…with that man behind me with his arms around my chest. I felt my cheeks burning so much I was afraid they might melt off. I looked up at Penny with my light brown eyes; I was biting my bottom lip as my cheeks were on fire. Penny laughed,

"It's okay; I know you are a witch"

"Say what" I said with a blank face. I literally felt my face fall off and be replaced with three lines that looked like this (-_-) Penny, a really smart android. The one person that can tell _what_ you are at a first glance…but fail to see when someone is in love. What I didn't mean it like that. It's not love…I don't think,

"Please don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry I won't. You can count on it" Penny smiled as she saluted at me. I stared at her with a blank expression before giggling and walking over to my bed. I got my clothes ready for tomorrow and placed them at the end of my bed before going into the bathroom with my PJ's. I came out wearing a pair of blue tartan patterned PJ's. I placed my dirty clothes in to my now empty suitcase before looking at Penny who was already in her PJ's: A pair of dark green trousers and a black tank top.

"Did you sort my clothes out for me?"

"Yup, they are in that wardrobe ready for you to use" She said as she climbed into her bed. I looked at the ceiling and turned to my bed before climbing in and pulling the covers up to my head.

"Felix, you forgot the light. I'll get it" Penny said as she sat up. But I beat her too it. With a wave of my hand the lights went out.

"Gotta' be faster than that Penny" I giggled. I heard Penny giggled to before we both fell asleep awaiting the next day to come. Which didn't feel very long. I think I became a human alarm clock for the dorms in the hallway. I was happily dreaming away but I slowly opened my eyes to stay into bright blue ones. I blinked before I let out an ear piercing scream which traveled down the hallway, through the closed doors of my team, team JNPR, team RWBY and team CDNL, and I may have caused the teachers down the on the first floor, to wet their beds. I jumped up from my bed and clung to the ceiling like a cat when scared. I heard someone laughing there ass off before I calmed my nerves and fell back onto my bed. I looked over to the person rolling on the floor to see a girl with shirt ginger hair and wearing something in pink and white. I looked to the doorway to see Blake, Some guy with long black hair and pink eyes, a guy that looked like the blonde version of Nathan, and Yang.

"OmgTheLookOnYourFaceWasGreat,DoItAgain" The ginger on the floor laughed so hard that she was now crying. I looked up to see Penny with wide eyes as she stared at me then smiled and sat up from her bed. I then heard someone sigh and walk into the room. I looked up to see the guy with long black hair pull ginger from the floor and look at me with his pink eyes.

"Sorry, about this" was all he said before he escorted the ginger out the room. I slowly stretched before standing up and walking to the doorway to see a red haired girl and Ruby and Weiss leaning out their doors of their dorms.

"Morning call" I smiled and gave everyone a piece sign.

* * *

**Just to let you know I haven't actually got a plan for this story, it's just sort of writing itself. Any suggestions as to what could happen in the next chapter would be great please thanks you. Also feel free to read my other story's and review them if you please. Stay tuned love you all XX**


	7. Chapter 7

(Roman's POV)

That damned kid caused me to lose several minutes of planning. I can't waste any more time. I need to get these plans done. If not, I may be seeing my end closer than I want to. Cinder isn't the most patient of people, she isn't very nice and she works me to hard. Can't a simple minded criminal take a break once in a while? I sighed as I placed my gloved hands down on the metal table. I looked over the map of Vale again and again, but nothing sprang to mind. I may just be losing my touch. Or maybe it's because I haven't got my thinking hat with me. Thanks to that flying girl from Beacon, I managed to lose my hat _and_ my cane. I'd better be careful if I go out, after-all I am now weapon-less. Uhh, kids are such brats sometimes. Well at least it wasn't Red; she's all fighting and no reasoning. Whereas Blue, who I accidentally mistook for a male; she's at least go the manners to talk to someone before fighting them. I sigh as I removed my cigar from my lips. I blew the smoke into air and stubbed the end of it onto the table. I rubbed my tired eyes as I gave up on the plans. I'm not going to be a very popular person in the morning, but perhaps a miracle will help me out.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

I yawned as I lay face down on the ground. The warm sunbeams arming my body as I lay on the grass in the middle of a red-leaf-tree forest. For some reason we had to do stealth training but as I was casually walking- you know I'm going to just go into a flashback. It's easier than explaining.

_-Sudden flashback-_

"_Okay teams, your goal today is to outsmart your opponent's. Each team will be up against another as you must each fight against one another. For example- Team RWBY, you will be up against Team DERP"_

_PFFFTTTTHAHAHAHAHA, OMG. I feel so sorry for Penny. She told her team's name over breakfast this morning and I couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing my ass off. Everyone around me was all wide eyed but I couldn't help it. I mean seriously Ozpin….DERP. That was one mistake you'll never live down. _

"_Miss Blue, pay attention" Shouted Professor Goodwitch. I flinched slightly and bowed my head as an apology. She didn't really say anything else to me as she carried on talking about our objective today,_

"_If Weiss were to meet Penny, they'd fight against each other and the first one to become defenseless will need to work on their skills. Now, any questions"_

"_I have a question, what happens if we run into any monsters?" Asked none other than the Nathan look-alike, Jaune. Any of you that over looked a previous statement. My childhood friend Nathan Game is like the brunette version of Jaune. He's stupid, stupid and even more stupid. But if I end up in a loosing battle, he'll usually help me out. Not that I'd need it. I'm very capable of looking after myself. _

"_You fight them Mister Arc" The huntress lecturer said as she dismissed us to do our lesson. We all stood in our teams in a big circle as the sound of a gun run out in my ears. I flinched a little from the sound and took of in the direction I was facing. I have no idea how far we are supposed to run for or too, so I just kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and looked around the forest a little. It was gorgeous, the tree's bark was a healthy deep brown colour and the leaves were a bright red like blood. The sky was a bright blue without any clouds and the air held a cherry blossom smell in it. I sighed as I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly turned only to see a small deer running through the trees. It stopped suddenly and looked around itself before its eyes landed on me. I didn't move, I know what young deer's are like, and too many of them die from shook more than anything. I sighed and slowly turned around before carrying on walking. Suddenly something jumped on me. And I was face first in the ground, I have no idea what just jumped on me but I wasn't getting up anytime soon. I lay there with my cheek to the ground and my eyes closed as my back began to suck up the sun which was shining down through a gap in the trees. I hummed happily. Ah, this is nice and relaxing, I'm going to stay here and just rest for a little ZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

_-Flashback end-_

That pretty much brings us up to now, isn't reminiscing fun. I slowly crack my light brown eyes open to the feeling of something padding at my shoulder. I looked to the side of me to my shoulder to see a small and strange looking creature. It was a beige colour, had big cat-like ears, big bold purple eyes and a small purple collar around its neck. It was looking at me with those massive purple eyes with ears dabbed at the sides of them. I slowly focused on it and moved my hand to its head…oh…I'm not dreaming. Thought I was for a second there.

"Are you okay there Felix, you look a bit tired" Said a familiar voice…I've heard that voice before…a very, very, very long time ago. Huh, where have I heard that voice before? It's soft and gentle but at the same time squeaky and childish. As I was day dreaming about the familiar voice, I was broken from it by a hit to the head. I quickly recovered and looked straight at the creature. It looked like a very small dog with big ears, pointed at the tips and a big bushy tail. It had little, tiny paws at the end of thin legs and a tiny little body with these great big fucking ears…no comment,

"Come on, you have to finish your training, lets go find the others"

"Um one second…who are you?" I asked the little creature as it took of running before pausing and looked back at me with a grin. I simply had three of those floating questions marks above my head.

"Me, you don't remember. Oh never mind. I'll show you later, now hurry up" The little thing said as it took off again. I quickly got up and ran after it only to pick it up and look it in the eyes,

"Oi, put me down…I don't like being man handled"

"What are you, some kind of talking dog" I said as I put the thing on the floor. I probably shouldn't call it a thing but at this precise moment I don't know what to call it or its name. You think I'd be more mature and walk away from something I don't know anything about, but for some reason I can't help but think I've seen this whatever-you-call-it before. I quickly jumped up and ran after the dog like creature before asking it's name.

"My name, you used to call me-"

"Hey Felix, you seen Nathan around, we can't find him" I heard someone shout. I paused in my tracks before whipping around and coming face to face with Leo. I yelped a little and jumped back before whipping out my staff and pointing it at them. Great now I have to fight them, isn't that what Glynda said...I should really pay more attention in class,

"Felix...your a douche. We're supposed to fight the other team members one-on-one, not each other"

"Really, whoops my bad" I say smiling at my idiocy; hey whats life without a little bit of stupidity. Get's us through the day right. I let my staff fold up as I placed it back on my belt and giggled. I looked back at Leo and Daryl as they were smiling at me. I walked up to them before they noticed the little creature behind me. I looked behind as well to see the dog like creature sat down waiting for something,

"Oh her, she kind of found me a second ago"

"Cool, now we have a team mascot" Daryl smiled as he walked over to the thing. He started to pet it and soon Leo too, was fawning over the animal. I rolled my eyes as I looked around for any sign of Nathan...Where is he already?

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

"What a day, I only got into one fight and I chickened out because I didn't want to hurt Richy" I practically whined as I placed my head on the wooden table of the food hall. It was finally dinner time and I am starving. I was just about to go and get my food when I heard Yang squeal like a child and point at something.

"Oh it's adorable" She shouted as she leapt up from the table and ran over to Who I presumed to be Felix, Daryl and Leo. Huh, where's Nathan. I haven't seen him all day. I shrugged the thought from my head as I quickly ran and grabbed some grub while it was still there. As Felix walked over to me she smiled and held in her arms was a little-uh...I dunno what to call it.

"What is that?" I asked as I looked at the things massive purple eyes. Those eyes narrowed slightly before it growled at me and spoke quietly.

"I'm a Dog, What else dimwit?" It said harshly to me. I dropped my fork and stared wide eyed at the thing...that is not a dog,

"And quit staring it's rude. Geez girl, learn some manners"

"Hey, shhh you" Felix smiled as she poked the dogs nose. I was still wide eyed as she looked at me with her smiling face. Aw, she looks pretty sweet when she smiles, I'm surprised Nathan hasn't asked her out yet. They seem so close,

"Sorry about that Ruby. Can I sit here with you?"

"Uh yeah sure, saves me from sitting next to the Ice queen" I laughed. I grabbed a clean fork and took a mouthful of my meal before looking back at Felix. Huh, she's not wearing trousers like the rest of the girl's in the School's uniform do. Oh well. She placed the dog next to her as she then reached for a clean plate and a bowl,

"Does Professor Ozpin know that your looking after a dog"

"Pfft no, Well...I hope not anyway. This little babe hasn't got anywhere to go" Felix smiled as she stood up and headed towards the canteen area. I looked down at the dog as I smiled and patted my lap. That floor must be cold for animals to walk on. The dog sniffed me before looking at me and then finally jumping onto my lap.

"So, where'd you spring up from?" I asked the little ball of beige fur as she curled up into a ball on my lap. I started to stroke along her back as Blake came and sat next to me on the other side. I nod at her as a greeting and she does the same before tucking into her meal. Jacket potato with tuna and cheese. Well she is a cat Faunus.

"Oh, I've been following Miss Felix for a long time. Since before you were born. Miss Felix was once my owner. She saved me from starvation when I was just a newborn. But she doesn't remember me. Same as the forest on fire incident" The dog told me. I suddenly became interested. It's true it's only been a couple of weeks since Felix has started here, but I don't know a thing about her. I wonder if Penny knows anything. I look over my shoulder to see the orange haired girl sitting by herself. Oh her team have already finished there meals. I looked at Blake and nod before taking my plate and the dog and walking over to the other table.

"Hey Penny, I have a question for you about Felix?" I asked as I sat next to the girl and took another mouthful of food. The ginger looked up at me a smiled.

"Hello Ruby, How are you. What is it you wish to know about her?" Penny said in her strange fashion of talking. I smiled and nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"Has Felix told you about her past or anything like that" I asked quietly to the ginger. I didn't need anyone else over hearing if things with Felix were private.

"No, I don't know anything about her past. But she is a very strong individual. She also took out the rest of the White fang group when we had to retreat that night. Did you know she also took their leader home by flying. It was amazing, then she came back and we went to bed"

"She can fly,so is she a Faunus too" I ask as I see Felix sitting down next to Blake. I notice that she starts to have a conversation with the black haired Faunus and I smile. She can make friends with anyone. Wait what,she took Torchwich home,

"Penny, what do you mean their leader and home"

"Yes that man, Roman Torchwick is his name. She took him home by flying with the wings her staff can generate. Her weapon is like Weiss's, it uses dust. In fact her weapon is infused with Dust, so it has the ability to transform"

"Hey, Did you know that Felix is also an orphan" The little dog mumbled. I looked down at the dog before realizing something. This dog said she knew Felix from a new born. But Felix doesn't remember her at all. It's even visible that she doesn't remember,

"Can I have the rest of your meal. I'll tell you anything about Felix if you feed me"

"Really, then take it. But if your going to gossip we should go somewhere private. How about I say we're going on a walk, then we can go back to our dorm. Penny wanna' join"

"Oh I would love to. Felix is such an unusual person, with a confusion set of powers" Penny said as she stood up. I tilted my head in confusion but let it go. I can ask her about it when we get to my dorm. I walked over to where Blake and Felix were sat talking, before taking in the picture before me. Blake was actually laughing and smiling. It's strange. Felix seems to have some uncanny ability to make friends with anyone...including that criminal Torchwick.

"Sorry to interrupt but; Felix, would it be okay if I took your little friend on a walk. She seems restless at the minute. I think she needs the bathroom too" I lied. The girl looked at me with her light brown eyes that were surrounded with long dark lashes, before she smiled and nodded.

* * *

We had already arrived at my teams dorm, Yang was already inside reading up on monster biology. Shoot, I need to do that. I smiled at her and welcomed Penny and the little dog into the dorm. I sat on Weiss's bunk with Penny next to me and the little fuzzball was sat on the floor waiting for us to ask questions. I watched as her giant ear flickered back before her head turned towards my sister.

"it's okay, Yang won't tell anyone anything. Will you sis?" I said looking at my blonde sister.

"Sure, it's fine- wait. Are you talking to Felix's dog?" Yang said as she closed her book and sat up crossed-legged.

"Yes, I'm a talking dog that's also a Faunus. I'm just more animal than you think humans with animal appendages is normal, but talking animals aren't...Boy you really live up to your hair colour" The dog said before turning back to me and Penny. I sweatdropped thinking my sister would lose her temper but she didn't. She just picked up a strand of her hair, looked at it, shrugged and then dropped it back into place,

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, everything I guess" I said slowly. I know it's rude to pry into people's lives but hey. Some day I might need that information,

"Why don't we start with how you met her?"

"Sure thing just sit back and relax" The dog said as she stood up and jumped on the end of my sisters bed before laying down...

* * *

**There's chapter 7 for you. Review Please what you think has happened to Felix before she joined Beacon and Before she met Granny. I'd like to hear your theory's pretty please, it would also help me write the next chapter. Not saying I don't have any idea's, it's just you might come up with something cooler. Anyway please Review your theory's its much appreciated. Love you readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

(? POV)

I couldn't move anymore, my tiny Faunus body had given up on me. I could see the Beowolf getting ready to attack at my fallen body, maul me till I breathed no more. I closed my purple eyes as I awaited my death. I could hear the beast drawing nearer and nearer. My heart beat was thumping like crazy yet I was ready to surrender my life. I knew I shouldn't have left my home. Not during the night, I was such an idiot. But just as the coldness bit at my skin I felt a warm presence pick my head up. I was too weak to open my eyes but the warmth spread from my head to just over my heart. And that's when I lost the fight. I forced my eyes open only to let a silent cry leave my lips as I reached for the small child in front of me. I watched as the drooling, red eyed beast opened its mouth in mid air and landed perfectly in front of the girl with her shoulder clenched in its mouth. Those evil, monstrous, red eyes burned into mine for what felt like eternity.

"You see, you were only afraid. You didn't mean to hurt her so badly did you?" I heard a little girl's voice say. But before I could make out the girl's appearance there was a bright light in a shade of blue, it was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I closed them and covered them with my arm before I felt my body warm up and change. I felt my head throb where my beige coloured ears were, and a strange burning at the base of my spine. I felt bone crack into different places as tears fell from my eyes. I felt my stomach bubbling and I thought I was going to throw up my existence. I felt myself burning all over like I was on fire before I eventually fell into a dark unconsciousness.

(Little girl's POV)

I felt my childlike body burning on the outside but on the inside I knew I was fine. This was my semblance, that's what my daddy told me anyway. Daddy's asleep now, he told me to grow up and be strong just like the little warrior I was. But Now he's gone I know I have to do something more. I feel like I have to do more. I watched as the monster with its teeth deep in my body started to whine before it finally released me. The blue glowing light suddenly faded away until it was just a small flickering fire ball in my hand. I held up my hand towards the beast just like daddy showed me to and held an angry glare on my baby face.

"If you do this again I'll come after your pack and hurt you too" I said loudly as I held my hand-on-fire towards the black Beowolf. The wolf whimpered and simple got on all fours before dropping to the ground bowing. I smiled and let the flame in my hand burn out completely before giggling and running up to the beast. I petted its head gently by the ear before I saw another set of red eyes, this time they were lager in shape but very close to the ground. I felt the beast move from my hand as it walked away towards the tree's that surrounded my and that injured Faunus girl. I knew all about Faunus after my daddy told me about them. He's a cool guy, he always goes after the bad people that try to hurt people he knows. But daddy's gone now. He went to sleep for a while. But don't worry When I get to his age I'm going to go to sleep and when I open my eyes he's going to be there waiting for me. I held my hand to my chest with crossed fingers as I looked up into the night sky,

"You hear that daddy, when I get to your age, you better be waiting for me"

"AAWWWHOOOO" cried the black beast of the forest I was in. I looked down and smiled as I tried to imitate it. The beast simply looked at me and bowed its head before I heard a huskier yapping sound. I looked behind the beast to see a small Beowolf on its hind legs as it was trying to catch a bug flying around its head, just like an animal would its prey. I giggled and bowed at them as I watched them walk off into the forest before daylight could find them. I turned around to go back home before I saw a little beige dog on the ground in front of me. I looked around for the Faunus girl but I couldn't see her. I ran over to the puppy-looking-dog and fell to my knees beside it. I looked closer at its ears before? I lifted its head into my lap and pulled one of its large eyelid's up, its eyes were the same purple as the Faunus girl's…Oh, she changed into a dog. How strange. I picked the dog up in my arms and smiled to myself,

"You're coming home with me puppy"

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

"Oh, so she changed you into a dog?" Yang said as she was stroking the beige dogs heard with a finger. I was still trying to figure it out, So Felix changed her into a new born puppy, yet she doesn't remember a thing. I groaned and flopped onto the bed with my arms out beside me,

"Well that explains that story"

"Ugh, but why doesn't she remember any of that, and why doesn't she remember you. It can't be just amnesia she's suffering from even I know that much" I said out loud as I sat up and sighed before I scratched the back of my neck. I looked out the window at the night sky and sighed as I looked back to the dog,

"And what did you mean by the fire incident"

"Huh, Oh Ruby you're such an airhead. Remember the fire that took out a major part of the forest of the outskirts of vale. Apparently the shop was burned to the ground and the people inside it, all the police were able to find was a young girl on the floor who was badly burned"

"Oh, yeah I think I remember" I smiled at my sister as I joked. Of course I could remember, it was all over the news and stuff. I just can't believe that that was Felix, how could she have survived that kind of a fire- plus she got bit on the shoulder as a child…I wonder if she has a scar? She must have and she must wonder where it came from. I'll confront her in the morning,

"So, why doesn't she remember you?"

"I'm getting there geez, if only you'd shut up and quit with the questions" The beige Faunus dog said as she growled slightly and moved from the bed to the bedside counter between mine and Weiss's bunk and Yang and Blake's bunk.

* * *

(Little girl's POV)

"Come on Felix run" I heard my doggy Faunus friend shout as she dashed down an alleyway. There had been an explosion near my daddy's house, the place had caught fire and I had to leave. I was hurt all over after and tripping a few times on the hard concrete floor. There were strange men in black with red glasses at the end of the alleyway. I tried to see where my doggy friend had gone. I couldn't see her. I felt my heart race from both exhaustion and panic. I clutched the blanket around my semi clothed body as I turned and ran back the way I came. There was a small explosion behind me which caused me to stop in my tracks, but instead of stopping I tripped and hurt my ankle. I tried to stand but I couldn't, it hurt too much. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as some smoke started to crawl my way. It's going to eat me. I screamed for my doggy friend but I couldn't see or hear her. I started to cry as I heard something click by my head. I turned my head to see a man in black holding a gun to my head. I whimpered and felt myself shake before I let out an ear piercing scream. The man dropped his weapon to cover his ears before I heard a growl and then a whoosh of black flashed over my eyes. I blinked and looked to my left only to be licked on the cheek by my little Beowolf friend. He woof-growled as his head motioned to his back. I nodded and struggled to climb on before his head nudged me up. I heard a deeper growl and then a roar as two red eyes became clear in the smoke. I then felt something land on my lap. I looked down and found my little Faunus friend,

"I'm sorry, I got caught"

"That's okay, let's go find somewhere to stay" I say happily as I snuggle with the puppy. I watch curiously as the dog looked at me with her big purple eyes. I smiled at her before looking around as we made our way towards the forest. I suddenly felt my smile grow as I saw a little house on the border of the forest. I tapped my junior Beowolf on his shoulder before pointing to the house,

"There's a light on, maybe we can stay there, what do you think Fey-Ling?"

(Fey-Ling's POV)

I looked up at my little felix, the girl with the strange light brown eyes and ashy golden-brown hair. Her body was badly injured, from all the trips and falls; her body was now covered in bruises, grazes and deep cuts. The smoke had gotten on her baggy t-shirt, which was actually a dress on her. And it had gotten in her eyes making them red and sore. Also her voice was starting to fade so she must have inhaled it too. I have no idea what those creeps were after but I swear if they hurt my Felix I'll kill them. I looked over at the little house and remember that I'd been there before. A week ago I went out in my new dog form to explore what I could do. A nice lady lived there, she was quite old but she didn't look it. She own a little dust shop that had hardly any customers. The junior Beowolf stopped at the front door and let Felix and I get off. Felix was about to knock the door before I stopped her.

"Wait, before you do this can I give you something" I said before looking up at my young owner. She crouched down to my level and smiled as she scratched me behind the ear. As she was about to pull away I hopped onto my hind legs and placed my front paws at her shoulders. I hesitated before I licked her lips. As I did the happy light in Felix's eyes faded away and she looked like she'd been put under a deep hypnotism. I jumped away as her body began to fall onto mine, but luckily the mother Beowolf caught her and gently placed her on the floor. I padded at the door before the mother Beowolf howled, I looked at Felix one last time before I ran away and into the forest. What did I just do? I took away the memories of Felix Blue in hopes that she will now have a normal life. She has the most dangerous power. She can talk to Beowolfs, Ursa's...monster's. She's not afraid to put her life in danger and what's worst...no matter how many injuries she obtanes, or the severity of them...she'll be fine by the next morning. It's like her body has it's own defense system. This sealing memories thing, this was my semblance and I wish I never have to use it again. But I will look after Felix from a distance,

"Felix...Be safe"

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Seriously where did she go, Oh yeah Ruby took her for a walk. I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to hit the hay. Better late than- hey, isn't that Leo. I smiled as I recognised my team mate and ran up to him as I flung my arms around his neck and jumped on his back

"HEY BUDDY HOW'S IT HANGING" I shouted, only to hear a muffled laugh from around a corner.

"Bout' "2" inches from the ground" The ravenette laughed as I playfully flicked the back of his bare neck. I hopped off his back and looked around the corner to see Nora, Jaune, Daryl and Pyrrah looking in through a little crack on someone's door. i casually walked over there and listened in on what was happening. It was Ruby and Yang...And the little dog. They were talking about...Me. Right now The little dog was talking about the night of a fire in which a Lady I called Granny died. What are they talking about, I was never involved in...AHH.

"_Felix be safe_" said an image of a Beige coloured dog as she ducked down behind some bushes.

"_Felix, listen to me. You are a brave girl and have done so much already_" A picture of Granny popping up into my mind as I crouched onto the floor in pain as My head began to spin, what's going on, why am I remembering all this. Granny's Body covered in blood, the woman with the dark hair and flames in her hands. And that boy, the green eyed boy with the long eyelashes. I couldn't ever forget him. He is the same person as that man I met a couple of nights ago. They are the same person. AHHmm, but this pain is all to familiar. i felt a tap on my shoulder as I opened my eyes. I never realised I'd closed them. My eyes bore straight into worried pale blue ones. Nora, Apparently I'd slipped and she'd caught me. No, this is all a dream and I have to get out of here. I can't stay here anymore. What if i set the school on fire like I did that night. Everyone would die... And I'd be a murderer...I have to leave,

"_Child, you saved me_"

Shut up, just shut up. I got to my feet and took of down the hall towards my dorm. I couldn't stay here one more minute. And that was the plan. I grabbed my backpack which had my other battle gear in it as I summoned my staff. I placed the backpack on my back as I ran out the dorm and towards the stairs that lead directly to the roof. I ran as fast as my legs would take me before I managed to burst through the rooftop door. I ran to the edge of the building and looked down, everything looked so pretty at night. I Sighed and pulled out my cloak from my backpack, yes it's still on my back whilst I did this, and yes It was awkward. I pulled the blue material over my shoulders and tied the front before flipping the hood up. Even though I still had my uniform on, my face wouldn't be visible. So the only one who would know it would be me is Penny. I held my cold, metallic staff out in front of me as I made the infinity symbol. The end of my staff glowed a bright blue before a pair of feathered, glowing wings spread from the tip where the crystal was at. I slipped one leg over it and sat on it like it was a horse before I tipped the front end down and jumped from the building's highest point. But the one thing I didn't see was the hazel eyed man with silver hair and a coffee cup in hand. He watched as I flew past him towards the ground before I pulled up and flew in front of the moonless sky towards town. I don't know where I was going but I was going there. I think I'll go try to find the White Azure. I read once that it was a place where the lonely can go. If I'm not mistaken it's a place where you'll never feel lonely again, or sad or any type of negativity. I'd like to see a place like that; a place of happiness, contentness...a place where everything is light, the purest of all things. It's going to be hard to find I know that much. But I'll find it, I know I can.

I landed on a cliff that over looked the ocean, I could see another island in the background far away, I wonder where I should start. I've still got that guy...Roman I think. I've still got his cane...Maybe I should return those when I see him next. But first I need to read up on Where I can find this White Azure.

"I'm sure the library would be useful, I'd have to go during class hours to escape the others if they come looking for me" I say to myself as I spy something floating in the water. I squint my eyes to try to make-out what it is before I feel my eyes sparkling as I smile. I get back on my staff and giggle,

"But first, I'm going to go fishing for hat's"

* * *

"Are you sure she trust's you?" an evil feminine voice said happily as she stroked the brunette male in her grip. She smiled down at him as he nodded before she giggled evilly,

"Oh this is going to be so much fun"

"Do you think I'll be able to be free once she's out the way" The male asked the woman as she stood from her lounge chair. She walked away from the male who was on the sofa part of the chair, and stood with one hand to the window of her penthouse. She turned back to the young male with a wicked smile gracing her lips,

"Will I be able to see my sister again"

"You'll be able to do whatever you want once she's out-of-the-way my darling, my sweet"

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 8 done. I think I finally figured out a plot for this story, Can I get a Whoop. So stay tuned for what happen next. Things for Miss Blue may get a bit...torn shall we say. Anyway anyone got anything to add.**

**Ruby: Um, we cool back here...Ugh Roman what are you doing?**

**Roman: Why I'm giving the lady a hug (arms wrapped around SweetChildHysteria) can't you see that**

**Ruby: Oh I can see it alright, but wwwwhhhyyyy**

**Me: Because he can and I don't mind. So long as he doesn't steal my soul**

**Roman: why on earth would I do that?**

**Weiss: Because ginger's don't have souls**

**Roman: But then how prey-tell am I alive.**

**Weiss:...well**

**Me: EXACTLY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear RWBY- Of Nights and Wolves readers, this is just to say...this is a three part finale. This is where all the story comes together for a great big WA-DOING kinda ending.**

* * *

(Felix's POV)

_The last time anyone ever saw the lands of Azure, they we put to sleep for good. This account has only been found since one young woman who was blind at birth saw everything around her. This lady who we are unable to name, was hit by a car as she went to cross the road at the traffic lights. The brakes on the car had failed and the lady was sent into a lamp-post breaking her back in several places and her shoulder-blade. _

_She told the doctors that she wasn't in her body as they pulled her into the ambulance, but she could see people for the first time, she could see colours, shapes and sizes. She could see car's, people and animals. She could see herself being taken away in the ambulance. and all the while this woman was born blind. _

_The doctors had the woman undergo a lie detecting test and had the hospital check for any past medical issues such as paranoia or schizophrenia, but all the results and medical history came back clean. _

"So, if I want to see this place I have to die...Well...balls" I said to myself as I closed the last book out of 10, and placed in on top of the rest of the book I'd borrowed. I was currently sat on the second story of the library in the city of Vale. If I want to find this White Azure place, I'll have to take a trip down death road. I heard some loud voices in the background but passed it off as drunken people. I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 3:30 in the afternoon. I haven't slept all night. I'd better find a place to sleep tonight. I wonder, if I were to run into a monster what would happen? Would I die or would I be able to talk to it like I could all those years ago,

"Fey-Ling, Why? Why did you take away my memories?"

I sighed as I picked up the last book again and flipped through the pages, just to double-check everything. That's when I heard the sound of a gun's safety catch being taken off. I looked up from the page I was at, luckily the man in the glasses and black suit couldn't see my face as I still had my dark blue hood up. I shrugged and went back to reading before I found my book ripped from my hands and thrown away. Seriously...Ah, if this guy is here does that mean _he's_ here.

"Excuse me...I was reading that" I said blankly as looked behind the man. Ah great, a balcony...what a coincidence. I guess I can make my escape now. I slowly stood up and smoothed out the material of my dark blue cape before I realized I'm still wearing my Beacon Uniform...Minus the skirt, I have trousers. I felt a bit insecure; now he's seen the uniform,will he tell his boss and attack Beacon.

"SO, what are _you_ going to do about it?" The guy asked as he smirked and held his gun to my head. I sighed and flipped out my staff before using the tip to trip him up onto his butt. I smiled at his idiocy before bringing the other end of my staff around until it collided dead with his head. I watched as he was thrown to the ground before I ran to the balcony and looked over the side. There by the till, minding his own business was Roman...Luckily I found his hat earlier and his cane. I'd better return them really...Or not...(Evil smirk). I pulled off my hood and smiled to myself as I walked back over to my backpack. I opened it and pulled out the males hat before placing it on my own head and giggling to myself. I tilted it slightly so that the shadows covered one of my eyes before I pulled his cane out from my belt, which was hidden by my cloak. I flipped my staff back into its portable size and secured it back on my belt before walking back over to the balcony. I placed my hand on the railing before jumping and lifting myself over it, and onto the floor below. I landed on my feet easily and quickly stood up, pointing Roman's cane at him.

"Put your hands where I can see them" I said in a seductive tone as I placed my finger on the little trigger by the handle. I watched as the short ginger haired man slowly stood up as his gloved hands rose into the air. He slowly turned around with a serious face on until his beautiful green eyes landed on my form. Then a small smile graced those lips of his...oh god I'm staring at his lips. I smiled back at him before lowering the cane and walking up to him. He dropped his arms to his sides as I approached. I came to a stop in front of him as I took his hat from my head and placed it on him,

"There, now you look like you again"

"Blue, how nice of you to drop in" the man said smiling. I gave him an innocent smile back with closed eyes and a tilted head. It was only when I felt a tug at my jaw did my eyes open. I was now face-to-face with the master-mind criminal. I felt my pale face heat up as his lips were mere centimeters away from mine. He was so close I could smell his deodorant...god it smelled good. It's that kind of smell that you wish you could just eat. I wish I could melt right now, I can feel my face burning off,

"If you keep making that face I'm going to have to kidnap you"

"Kidnap me...that's fine, I have no where better to be" I smirked back at the male. He smirked at me before looking up at the men around us. He signaled to them and they began dispersing out the building,

"What are you doing in a library Roman?"

"I was catching up on some stuff I need" He said as he let my face go. I mentally sighed before I watched the man lean with his back on the wall. I looked around the place to see that it was hardly damaged. Huh, so unless he get's what he wants there's no mess. Fair enough,

"Hm, maybe I should kidnap you. You'd be better than the men I hire, you seem to know how to fight well and you seem to have that aura about you"

"A-aura...explain" I said suspiciously as I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto one leg. I have an aura...never knew that.

"You have a strange way of making people fall at your feet, be it fighting or charming them. You have that mysterious balance about you, giving those who see you a strange warming feeling. Yet you have a barrier against the world around you, it's like you are indestructible"

"I'm charmed really" I spoke as a matter-of-fact. I unfolded my arms and walked up to the man. He saw this coming as he stood up straight. I was just about to grab for my staff when I was spun around by my other arm. The room around me spun until an arm was wrapped around my back and I was pulled into darkness. I struggled a bit and let out a little whimper as I grabbed the hand over my eyes. I felt something against my backside and felt my legs bend, Oh...I;'m sitting on the floor now. Huh,what's going on,

"What's the big id-"

"Shh, just be quiet for a few minutes" I heard Roman whisper in my ear as he covered my mouth. Ah, that felt odd. It sent tingles down my spine. I slowly pulled Roman's hands from my face to see we were both surrounded by darkness. I could see a small amount of light from under something. I looked behind me to see Roman there with a scared look on his face. What's got him in a flurry? That's when I heard the voice, _that voice_. The voice I heard all those years ago. I felt the shiver go all over my body as it went numb. I fell backwards into Roman's chest and felt my arms and hands shaking. She...she's here. But why, and why did Roman come in here with me,

"Hey, shh it's okay she won't find us in here. So long as we are quiet"

"B-but...you...s-she. You killed my Granny. S-she was my only family" I said before a hand was at my lips again. This time I didn't try to remove it. I felt myself go numb all over. Why Roman...why work for her still. After you looked at me with those eyes back then...you felt what I felt didn't you. because I felt what you did, you didn't want anything to do with this woman, you still don't I can feel it...so why are you still working for her?

"I know, I didn't want anything to do with her. Still don't, but she gives me a steady income. I don't enjoy working for her" Roman said, but I didn't listen. I couldn't. I started struggling in the man's grip. I have to ge away, I can't trust him. But then I heard something that broke my heart completely.

"_Hey, is this her's_" a voice said, crap they must have found my backpack.

"_Yes it is, so she was here. You were right Cinder, I guess I can't trust her anymore. So what do I do now_"

"_Simple, all you have to do is bring me that girl's heart..then you can get your sister back_"

"_Her heart, but how do I do that. She's so- it's like she knows when something going to attack her_"

That's...No it can't be...Nathan...How could you fall so low. Nathan no, you can't trust her she'll destroy you and you sister. Please don't fall for it. I already know about his sister, She was ill since birth and had to be separated from Nathan most of the time. I used to watch from my window in the orphanage as he's play with her in the garden for a while before she'd go back to the hospital. Cinder must have taken her, or better yet...threatened to take her. But why...why does she want my heart. What does she want with me, what do I have that she would possibly want.

"_You'll bring me the girl's heart and then, I will have the power to save your sister for good. Don't you want that_"

"_I-I...yes, I want my sister...she's all the family I have left_"

"_Good boy, I promise when you bring me her heart...I will save your sister for you_"

Nathan, she's lying. she won't keep her promise...she's the one that murdered my Granny. Oh Nathan...I know you'd listen to me...but your too far in trusting her to listen anymore. Please, someone tell him he's making a mistake.

"Stop fidgeting Blue, they'll hear us" Roman's voice came in my ear again, for some reason this calmed me a little bit. But I wasn't scared anymore...now I'm slightly ticked off. I just want to slap Nathan until he remembers what's really important...douche-bag. Suddenly I felt my head get turned the to the side as my lips were met with something warm and soft. Suddenly my mind went blank and all thought of anything left me. The hand that was at my mouth was now holding my shoulder blade as my body was pulled backwards...I closed my eyes as I felt my back hit the floor softly. But my eyes reopened, and widely as something wet traveled against my lips. Roman...he's kissing me...at a time like this...seriously. In panic I kicked my knee up as it hit something which caused my face to flush with heat; not that it wasn't already,

"Ow, please, move you knee"

"I'm sorry, I panicked" I whispered back to he man. I felt his hand touch my knee as he pushed it down on to the floor before, I can imagine, holding the area between his legs. I lifted my hand up and found Roman's face as I ran my fingers into his hair, then to his neck, then back onto his cheek,

"You asshat...that was my first kiss"

"My apologies, but it seems you got your revenge" Roman said with in a slightly strangled whisper. I felt bad for that, it was like a reflex. I felt my face heat up with what I was about to do. I took the red string of my uniform from around my neck and slipped it behind the male as I '_helped_' him sit on the floor. I quickly grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back before I pushed him backwards onto his back and straddled his waist the wrong way, so that I was facing his legs. I untied his shoelaces and re-tied them together so that he couldn't stand. I then heard the sound of an engine starting up. They must be leaving, If I'm quick I can tail them. I stood up from the male on the floor and turned to him,

"This escalated quickly my dear, you do realise we are in a closet"

"I'm sorry about this. But you need to stay put" I said before I raced out from the cupboard and into the library once again. I looked around the room to see my backpack and it's contents still intact but on the floor. I grabbed the bag and slung it on my back as I ran out the building and into the streets. Smart one Nathan, meet during the day at the most inconvenient place, then go back to home base together. I never thought you were so smart...or is that _her_ idea. I looked into the sky to see a bullhead take off and fly away. I jumped into an alleyway and changed into my battle gear. I flipped out my staff and left my bag in the alleyway as I climbed up a ladder to a building's rooftop. I summoned the wings for my staff as I jumped from the roof and onto my staff. I flew up into the cloudy air, the white fluff of the clouds acting as a shield for me as I found the dark airship easily up in the air. I followed behind it, but above it as it started to descend from the clouds. I slowly followed it before finding myself almost flying into a building. I quickly pulled up as my heart almost leapt from my chest. I looked around at the building to see it was a massive warehouse. Great, I'm never going to be able to get Nathan out of there without being seen. I slowly glided down onto the roof of the building before pulling my hood up and placing my staff away. I walked towards the edge of the roof before crouching down and peering over the side. I saw him, Nathan...my blue eyed, brunette friend since childhood at the orphanage. Nathan, please...be okay. I watched as the woman in red with black hair guided the boy inside before everyone else followed. I let out a sigh as I sat with my back against the little ledge that hid me before I flipped out my weapon. I looked at it closely, the small intricate detail at either end of the staff. I made that myself, the part of me that is mysterious and a bundle of pretty mess. Then came the pure metal part in the center, the part I was holding. The light shining off of it, the calm of the storm, the center of everything, where all power must come from. the power from within the calm. Then the two blue crystals at either end of my staff. The strange colour that can transform into what I wish. It has the ability to look so simple, yet so much more at the same time. It's captivating...like it's strange owner. Then there's the things as a whole. The one weapon man-kind have tried to create...the one thing that would become ultimate power to anyone who used it...and I created it when I was just a girl with my small delicate hands. A girl whose imagination can shout to anything anyone imagines. A girl who can survive an explosion with only minor amnesia. A girl who can tame the most wildest of beasts, be it monster; be it human...The girl who holds the most unique power of all.

_She only has to give up something she values to gain it..._

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it, the first part of three. Readers know the drill of reviewing please. And stay tuned for the second part. **

**Ruby: Oh now it's almost over, tell me it's not true SweeChiHysti-chan (Grabs my collar) TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE YOU BITCH**

**Me: Ah oh my god RUBY'S THE HULK, RUBY'S THE HULK HELP ME WEISS**

**Weiss: (aims weapon and fires) Ooop's, Sorry Ruby...My hand slipped.**

**Ruby: (flames surround Ruby) WEISS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU**

**Me: GUYS RUN, THE TARGET IS PISSED, I REPEAT THE TARGET IS PISSED**

**(Everyone runs out the room and locks the door) **

**Yang: Um not to worry you all...but where is Blake**

**(Blake busy reading book while Ruby trashes the room)**

**Blake: huh, wonder where everyone went...Oh well (carries on reading)**


End file.
